Really BAD Eggs
by Cecelia Pemberly
Summary: This is the sequal to 'I Just Didn't Know' William goes on his first pirating adventure in the company of a girl with a secret that could change Jack's view of her forever. Rated T for minor violence
1. The Return of Jack Sparrow

**To those of you too lazy to read "I Just Didn't Know."** Elizabeth had a child and it looked nothing like Will who is her husband. They named the boy William (the older one is Will and the younger is William...always) Turns out William is really Jack's son. Norrington cracks over his saddness and he nearly kills William. He falls into the harbor and William saves him. There's your summery

* * *

Elizabeth held onto her hood. The wind was blowing wildly on the early fall afternoon. Ducks flapped around the road and in front of her path. Many of the other housewives pushed their children into their homes and out of the ridiculous weather. Elizabeth on the other hand, was not heading home. She didn't know where she was going. In a desperate attempt to have some time away from her family that she loved, she went into town to simply explore for a few hours.

Even from a mile away, she could tell that she was approaching the docks. The air grew increasingly colder. She could hear orders being shouted to the Navy officers and sailors getting ready to set sail. As she got closer, she could hear the sound of the gentle waves. She spotted Commodore Norrington on his ship, directing traffic to where it needed to be.

Elizabeth headed down to the beach. She sat down in the cool sand hugging her legs. On the horizon, she could see a fishing boat sitting still. She sat back and looked at the grey sky. The breeze blew over her face. Elizabeth sat up for a second to put her hood down, so her hair would lie out onto the sand. It really didn't matter if sand got in it to her, because that's the color her hair way. She was so at peace with the world that she closed her eyes so she could take in the sounds better.

She heard the sound of bare feet walking in the sand. They got closer and closer to her, yet she didn't open her eyes to see who it was. She figured that it was just a passing fisherman or other villager taking a stroll. The footsteps stopped and she felt that someone was standing right next to her.

"Excuse me miss. Could you tell me where Brown's Blacksmith shop is?" The voice sounded strangely familiar. She opened her eyes to see who it was. She was so shocked that she had to take a few seconds to take it all in. She stood up to look the man in the face.

"Yes, I can. But why should I tell you?" Elizabeth would take random pauses between her words.

"Why shouldn't you, Miss Swann?" Elizabeth sighed and cocked her head.

"That's not my name," she told him.

"Mrs. Commodore?" Elizabeth let out a soft laugh.

"There is no such name." The man thought for a minute and smiled.

"Miss Turner." Elizabeth froze, but she turned around and started to run away from the beach. Why she was so surprised, she didn't know. The winds had died down so all the children had gone out to play in the streets and all the merchants had gone back to tending their carts. She was so alarmed. How had this man gotten here?

She ran across town, dodging every person that got in her way. Elizabeth burst through the doors of the shop to see Will working on the same sword he had been working on when she had left a few hours before.

"Will!"

"Elizabeth. What's wrong?"

"I just saw….Jack Sparrow."


	2. Family Reunion

"Elizabeth. I know William is growing and that he is looking more like Jack, so I can understand that you miss him dearly."

"I talked to him Will. I wouldn't lie about something like this. William, have you ever heard me lie about something like this?"

William smiled and chuckled for a moment. "No, but I'm waiting for that day to come!" Will smiled.

"See! He's already starting at act like Jack."

"That's how 13 year olds are Will. When he was trying to guess my name, he called me Miss Turner." But by this time Elizabeth had given up. Nothing she could say could sway Will into believing her.

"Okay now. How did I get there last time?" Jack asked himself as he strolled about the beach. "Oh yeah! After I threatened Elizabeth, I was lifted up this pole, I swung around a few times," Jack started to walk down the path he had taken 15 years ago. "Then I slide down this rope and bloody Norrington started shooting at me, so I ran across this bridge…"

Jack started to walk down the street avoiding the villagers who really didn't seem to care that a pirate was walking right past them. Yet Jack had changed in appearance over that past 15 years. His hair, unmanaged and mangy, had grown considerably in length. It now reached the middle of his torso. He had been planning to cut it, but he hadn't gotten around to it. He almost had no fat on his bone, since he had been hiding in the lower part of a ship for a few weeks since he had left Tortuga.

He had been hitchhiking on a merchant vessel for about 3 weeks. The only time that he came out from his hiding spot was when everyone had fallen asleep, and it was a risk. If he made too much noise, he could wake up a crew member and he could be killed.

As he reached the middle of town, he thought to himself. "Now…where is that eunuch?" He turned around to see the statue that he had hidden behind when hiding from the red coats. "Ah."

Jack burst into the shop. Elizabeth screamed since she had been standing right in front of it.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed.

"See! I told you!" Elizabeth pointed to Jack who looked extremely overwhelmed.

"Good to see you too." Jack answered. His eyes immediately darted to William. "Ah. I'm guessing your boy eh?" He tilted his head as he walked closer. He was almost upside down. "He's very handsome, I can give him that. I can already tell that he's not a eunuch like his father."

"You're a eunuch, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I'm not."

"They why did you say that he's not a eunuch like his father?"

"William is a eunuch." Jack explained.

"I am not!" William blurted. Jack turned around.

"I am CONFUSED!" He put his hands down and stood as stiff as a board. "Are you saying that I am this boy's 'old man'?"

"Well that would make sense considering the fact that he looks more like you then Will. Have you forgotten that night when you took advantage of me? When I was _drunk_?" Jack let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah."

"So does that answer your question?" Elizabeth asked.

It does. So anyways, I was going to go pirating soon. I said to meself, 'after I get to Port Royale, I'm going to get that eunuch and Lizzie to go pirating.' So here I am. I thing your boy would be a good pirate too, since it runs in his blood and all."

"Well I wouldn't see that as a problem. I think William wants to be with his father on the open sea." Will told Jack.

"Exellent. We leave in 3 days. Now I need to get some rum."


	3. Dancing Queen

James Norrington strolled off the ship after getting everyone where they needed to be. He had no reason to be there now, so he decided to take a break. Yet he didn't want to go home. There was no one there except the maids. He longed for a woman in his life, but he slapped himself across the face for thinking such things. Last time he had thought about a woman, he had lost it, and the chance to get the woman of his dreams if the worst should happen to 'dear Will'.

As he walked through the streets of Port Royale, he noticed that a lot of people were scurrying to one spot. His curiosity caused him to follow the crowd. Normally he wouldn't follow normal people, but this seemed like it was a big event. As a young boy ran by, Norrington grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Excuse me boy, but can you please tell me where everyone is going?" he said calmly, so he wouldn't run away.

"Oh Commodore! She's beautiful!" he answered. "There is a girl dancing in the streets for money! And I have to admit that she is very good." With that Norrington let go of the child and began to walk down the street again. A crowd had gathered on all the roads that lead to an intersection. Being taller then most of the people in the crowd, Norrington onto had to stand on his tip toes a bit to see the entertainer.

The young boy was right. She was beautiful even for a commoner. She had long, silky, dark brown hair that would swing around with her skirt as she twirled around. She was dancing to the tune of a hornpipe. Norrington recognized the tune. It was the one that had been played when he had gotten drunk and started a fight in Tortuga. Her bare feet moved about kicking up dirt. They looks as if she were dancing on hot coals, but she danced with grace. Her arms swayed with her body. The only thing that really caught the commodore's eye about her appearance was the large bruise on her right cheek

When she had finished, the spectators clapped wildly for the young dancer. She looked about 14 years old. But she was a bit taller then everyone else in the crowd. She faced the commodore and put her arms down.

"Oh sorry. Am I breaking any laws, commodore?" She started to look nervous.

"I need to speak with you." Norrington pushed through the crowd. "Everyone, please leave now." The crowd moved away and not a single person dared to cross the street. Norrington grabbed the girl by the arm. "Come with me." He dragged her through the town, but to his surprise, she didn't put up a fight to escape.

When they arrived at the commodore's home, she looked confused. "Why did you bring me here?" Norrington sat her down on the steps.

He grasped her shoulders. "You are amazing." That was the only thing he could say.

"Why thank you, but why did you make such a scene?" She asked. "And don't even think about saying, 'Marry Me' because you are too old to me a husband to me.

"Do you have any parents?" He asked. What a stupid question, he thought.

"I have a father. But he…hates me dancing. That is why I have this scar. I wasn't planning to go back. I was going to dance for some money and try to live on my own."

"Stay with me."

"What?"

"Stay with me. I can give you a decent place to stay and you can take your dancing skills to a whole new level. I could hire someone to teach you even more!"

"That would be wonderful. You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. You are just the person I need to cure my loneliness." Norrington stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it. "What is your name?" he asked her.

"Brianna Ray, but now, Brianna Norrington."


	4. Smart Match

"Oi dad," William called. "What is pirating like?" Will turned around.

"Well, it's something that you will probably enjoy and want to do for the rest of your life. You will probably never forget it."

"But that's the way I feel about sword making." Elizabeth spoke up.

"Being the only woman on 2 ships, I can tell you this-" Will stopped her.

"William isn't a woman, so I'm not entirely such that advice on being around a bunch of men would really help. Now if the whole crew was women, it would be different." Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"Now watch, it's going to be all women," she mumbled to herself. She went back to her bit of packing just to make sure that she had all the parts to her pirate outfit that she had worn 15 years ago. Elizabeth hadn't grown much in size over the decade and a half, so it was a very high probability that her clothes still fit.

Will worked on a sword. Jack, who was still in the shop, looked at himself in a shiny blade, and then back at William. He was trying to see all the resemblances that William had to him.

"Dad, I'm going to go out for a bit. I'm just going to go explore for a while," William said. He went out the door. The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky. It was the best day weather wise in a week.

As William walked through the town, taking a different route then normal, he got to the intersection where Brianna had been dancing. The places where her feet had slide across the ground were still visible. Yet, he didn't know what had gone on. He followed the trail of shoe prints from Commodore Norrington's shoes along the road since they weren't easily mistaken. As he passed through the town he thought to himself, 'Why was the Commodore dancing?'

* * *

Maria, one of the maids in the commodore's house was looking through a closet. It was the closet full of clothes that Norrington didn't wear anymore or weren't meant for him.

"There's one dress here, sir." Maria pulled out a slightly faded blue gown. She put it up to Brianna to see how it compared to her figure. Her stomach showed from behind by only slightly. It was only a corset.

"It will go beautifully on her. We are going to try it one so she can have it for her lessons." Norrington told her. "Go on." Maria and Evelyn, another maid took Brianna behind the changing screen with the dress. As she was getting the corset tied, she gasped. "Brianna? Are you alright?" Norrington asked.

"Fine," she said as she took a deep breath. A few minutes later, she was fitted and she walked out from behind the screen. Norrington sighed and smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning." The whole time he was talking to her, she wasn't paying attention. She was waiting for one simple question. 'Is it too tight?' Norrington stepped back after adjusting a few things that the maids had missed like flipped up folds or a twisted ribbon. "If you would like, you may go walk around the port for a bit. Just make sure that you are back by supper time." Brianna didn't want to turn down that offer.

She slowly walked downstairs in her heels. She hadn't wore shoes in a long time so they just didn't feel right. At the bottom of the stairs, she unbuckled the straps and slipped them off. Her feet liked the feel of the cold tile and the shaggy carpet. Brianna opened the door and ran down the stairs, but not before she ran into someone. The someone was Will.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "This is my fault." William got up and offered her a hand to help her off the ground.

"It's ok. No problems." Even though they had just met, Will knew that he loved her already. "My name is William. What's yours? I don't remember the Commodore having a daughter or even a niece."

"My name's…Brianna." She was very nervous. She didn't even realize that she was moving her toe around in the dirt because of nervousness. "I was just heading down to port. Would you like to join me?"

"I don't see how that would be a problem." He extended out his elbow like a sophisticated gentlemen and let her take it as they walked slowly down the road. Norrington was looking out the window as they walked away.

"Maybe Turner isn't so bad after all…"


	5. Repeating History

Without her heels, Brianna's dress would occasionally drag on the ground. When she wasn't thinking about William, she was thinking about whom the dress had belonged to. She always knew about what was going on in Port Royal. She had known about Elizabeth's leaving and how William had rescued Norrington. Even though she was only a year old when William was born, she had heard it somewhere and then she never forgot it. She remembered things like William in a way.

When they reached the port, William noticed that the Dauntless was unattended. He took Brianna onto the dock and held her hand so she would feel secure as she crossed the plank onto the ship. They walked to the stern and looked out onto the vast ocean. Brianna had to use the stair railing because she was becoming light headed from the tight corset. Even though she was very thin, she was tied in tight. William sighed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked as he looked around. He saw Jack staggering down the hill about a mile from the docks. There were people going against his "current" so he was being slowed down. William turned his attention back to Brianna. She was trying her best to smile through gasps of breath. "Why was the Commodore dancing in the streets?"

"What are you talking about?" Brianna managed to get out.

"I was walking around town and I saw lots of markings in the dirt like footprints and such, like a dancer would leave, and then I saw his shoe prints trail off from that spot."

"That was me dancing. He took me to his house afterward." Brianna let out a long breath. It was a mouthful, even for how short the statement was. 'How could some women wear these everyday?' she thought.

"You know, I've never had feelings like what I'm feeling now for any other girl I have seen in Port Royal. You are so lovely and talented. I want to keep spending time with you." William said.

"I feel…the same way." Brianna was incredibly dizzy. She fainted and tipped over the side of the Dauntless and into the deep water below.

"BRIANNA!" Apparently the whole town had heard him, because everyone's attention turned toward William, including Jack's who was now running to the docks. William climbed up onto the railing, holding a rope to support himself. He took off his jacket that he had been wearing, and threw it onto the deck. He didn't care if it got confiscated by the Navy; he just wanted to save Brianna.

Meanwhile, Jack was watching the whole thing. As he saw William climb up onto the side, he shouted to himself "He is my son!"

William jumped off the side of the tall ship and plunged into the freezing cold water below, narrowly evading the several balconies on the stern. His long dark brown hair flowed with the water. His eyes were opened slightly to see Brianna sinking slowly to the bottom of the sea. She was limp and she looked like a dead corpse. William just hoped that her looks were for once, deceiving.

Jack started to run down the road, not caring about running into people. He needed to get to the docks to make sure that nothing happened to his son that he just met. For as fatherly as he was, Jack still felt a need to protect his child.

One of the things that William had gotten from Jack was a large lung capacity. As he jumped in, he got about 25 ft from the dive and from there on he had to swim manually. He didn't know what it was about Norrington and the people who associated with him, but whatever it was; it was causing them to fall into the sea way too often.

As William approached the bottom of the sea, he noticed her bruise for the first time. He had seen it as they had walked to port, but now it was almost jet black. It looked like a hollow hole in her face. And then a split second later, William felt as if a bright light had just shined in his eyes, but it was only for a second. He didn't know why he felt as if he had looked at the sun since there was no light at all, but it was a shocking pain.

William reached the floor and put his hands around Brianna's waist. Over the years he had gotten much stronger. Brianna didn't weigh nearly as much as the Commodore had when he rescued him 3 years ago, so he swam her to shore with ease…at the beginning. Even though he had a large lung capacity, he was starting to run low when they were about halfway to the surface. William began to work harder to reach the surface. He felt as though any minute he was going to black out, but then he felt an invisible force push him upward, like a current.

When William got his head above the water, he gasped for air like he had never breathed before. Jack was lying on the dock with his arms hanging over.

"Bring her over here!" he ordered. William swam over to Jack and lifted her into his arms. He dragged her onto the deck and then helped William out of the water. As she lied on the ground, William recalled something his mother had said 3 years ago.

"Well he's not wearing a corset so I can't help him there…"

William took out his dagger and slit the dress incredibly close to her neck. He ripped open the corset and handed it to Jack. But she still wasn't breathing. William didn't want to put pressure on her chest like he did with Norrington. he put his hands on both sides of her body for support. He knelt down and put his lips to hers, giving her a few rescue breaths. She opened her eyes and William came back up. She gasps for a few breaths of air. William was about to wipe his lips out of habit, but he stopped himself.

"William…you…saved me?" Brianna asked between breaths.

"Just breathe." Brianna's breathing started to become normal and she closed her eyes, because she was extremely exhausted. William looked at her scar. He slowly moved his hand toward her face. When his index finger touched her scar ever so slightly, her hand shot up and grasped his wrist tightly.

"Don't ever touch that again." She let go of his wrist.

"We should probably get you back home, luv." Jack said. William helped her up and let her use his shoulder as a support. Her under gown was soaking wet and heavy even for as light as it was. Her teeth chattered as they walked through the town. Everyone was looking at the soaking wet couple.

When Brianna guided Jack to Norrington's house, Jack stopped and looked nervous.

"Um…William, I'll meet you at the shop savvy?" Jack ran away with his arms flailing around. William and Brianna couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks for saving me." Brianna said. She leaned over and gave William a kiss on the cheek.

"It's the least I could do. I have a feeling that I'll be saving members of the Norrington family for years. I'll sure miss you when I go pirating in a few days."

Brianna paused. "You're leaving? I want to go with you."

"What about your father?"

"I'm sure he won't mind."

Norrington, who was in a stalking mood that day thought to himself. "She can go, but so will I."


	6. Could Have Gotten Him Drunk!

Brianna opened the door and stepped inside. Norrington, who had walked quickly into the next room as she came up the steps, walked out casually. He looked surprised, since he didn't know what exactly had happened.

"What did Turner do to you?" he asked.

"It's ok! He actually saved me! We were on the Dauntless and-"

"You went onto a Navy vessel without my permission?!" Brianna tried her best to calm him down.

"Just listen! We were on the Dauntless's stern and I passed out because of that corset. I fell into the water and he jumped in to save me! Afterwards, he ended up tearing that corset off so I could breathe. But I still wasn't breathing, so he gave me some rescue breaths…"

Norrington stopped to ponder a few moments. 'Turner really saved my daughter's life?' but what really came out of his mouth was "You mean he kissed you?" Brianna started to look scared and ashamed. But she knew that he needed to lighten up. She started to walk around him.

"You need to lighten up, because that was a life saving kiss." Brianna stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, where she flopped on the bed, not caring that it was going to be soaked by her wet under gown, and cried.

* * *

William opened the doors to the shop. Elizabeth came running up to him and she hugged him so tightly he thought that he was going to pass out.

"My little hero!" Elizabeth started to cry. "You are such a hero! You are always risking your life for other people!"

William turned to his mother after catching a few breaths. "I found out what was choking her from something you said. Remember when we just brought the Commodore out of the water? You said 'Well he's no wearing a corset so I can't help him there.' I found out that it was her corset choking her. How did you know that?"

Elizabeth sat him down. "When Commodore Norrington got promoted to Commodore for the first time, he proposed for me to marry him. Well on that day I was wearing a corset for the first time. I ended up passing out and your father saved me by cutting it open."

"Jack?"

"Aye, Jack"

"BUT," Jack spoke up "I almost got hung for it." Elizabeth chuckled.

"BUT, I tried to stand up for you. But my fiancé wouldn't allow it. After all, he is a pirate"

"Didn't stop you!" Jack exclaimed. Elizabeth remembered the tone in his voice. He had used the same tone when he had been talking to her before they reached Isla de Muerta on the Dauntless. He had used the same voice when he had said "Could have gotten him drunk!"

Elizabeth found her old pair of pirate boots. She slipped them on and they still fit with room to spare. Jack looked over at her. William saw that he had a heartbroken look in his eyes. He did have a talent of read people's faces. Even though he found Jack a fairly hard face to read. As his mom wobbled around in the slight heels, he saw Jack smile slightly.

Elizabeth walked over to the spare cupboard in the corner. She pulled out a trunk that she hadn't seen since she had left home. As she unlocked the slightly rusted latches, she found that it was filled with dirty clothes. She started going through the mounds of shirts and trousers, thinking that they were Will's, but when she reached the bottom, she found a jacket. The jacket of James Norrington. She took it out and held it arms length from her face. It was incredibly faded and dirty. Mud had dried into the fabric, and it cracked when she bent it. The cuffs were torn slightly. Elizabeth soon put the figure of him mentally into the jacket. The scruffy, unshaven, unhonored James Norrington stood in front of her. She held it as she walked about the room. When she was almost directly in front of the door, the door opened, and the real Commodore Norrington walked in.

"I'll take that," he said swiping the jacket from her. He had a rum bottle in his right hand. After taking the jacket, he took a huge swig of the alcoholic drink. Jack slowly started to back into the corner. He took a leaf from a potted plant and stepped back past the hearth. James drew his pistol. "So am I worthy to serve under Caption Jack Sparrow?" William saw Brianna running up behind him, still in her soaking wet gown. "Or should I just kill you now?" he turned his aim toward William out of drunkness. Brianna jumped from behind him.

"No!" Brianna tackled him and the bullet went through the wooden ceiling. William ran over to the rack and took out a sword, pinning James to the floor. The drunk man, only chuckled.

'_I could have gotten him drunk…_' Elizabeth thought.


	7. Unfinished Business

"James Norrington!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?!" She stomped over to James who was still laughing. William started to look scared and a bit uncomfortable, because not many people start laughing uncontrollably when they are being pinned to the floor by a sword. Brianna was watching frightfully over his shoulder. She had never seen him drunk before and it was a sight that she never wanted to see again. Yet if he was the person who used drinking to solve all of his problems, she had a feeling that he would go through this ordeal many a time.

The minute he heard Elizabeth's voice, he swatted the sword away. It shattered his rum bottle and the shards flew in every direction. William opened up his vest to shield Brianna from the glass. Even so her initial reflex was to shield herself into a crouching position. She squealed like a guinea pig as the glass pierced through some of the vest. Elizabeth screamed as she pulled her jacket over her head. Will restrained James as she got up. Elizabeth got up and looked around. She found Jack sitting in the corner drinking the rum that he had gotten. She ran over to him and snatched the bottle out of his hands, with a bit of rum still in it. He cried, but didn't want to get caught in the middle of anything, so he just sat in the corner and pouted.

Elizabeth ran over to James. She held the bottle over her head, and she poured the liquid inside into a bucket at his feet. He watched it run down in front of him. She then grasped the empty bottle tightly, raising it higher above his head. She brought it down hard and then stopped an inch before it made contact with his head. He flinched, which was a sign of reflex. She knew that when he was drunk, he did quite a lot of damage, but it really never last that long. "James Norrington…what has the world done to you?"

"Nothing that I didn't deserve." As she said that, Elizabeth noticed the innocence in his eyes. The same look had been seen through the mud that covered his face in Tortuga. Jack came crawling out into the shop. He grabbed the bucket containing the rum that Elizabeth had poured out.

"You're hired!" He said as he took the bucket and put the wood to his lips. No matter how far he tipped the bucket, no rum would come out. It was then that he realized that there was a hole in the wood, probably caused by a glass shard or something like that during the whole fight ordeal.

"Brianna, why did you tell him that we were going pirating?! He is the worst pirate hater in the Caribbean!" William scolded. Brianna looked at him. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"I didn't tell him anything! All I said was…" she repeated the whole conversation to William "and that's it!"

"Don't scold her. She didn't do a thing to cause this." James's head hung low out of exhaustion. "I have been too protective of you Brianna. I need to let you have independence and freedom. I supposed that since I have finally found a different woman in my life, I wanted to make sure that I kept here there. I am not setting a great example either am I?"

Brianna walked over to James. She slipped off his wigs which was about to fall off his head. His dark brown hair covered his face. She knelt down so that he didn't have to lift his head to see her face.

"When was the last time that you had fun?" she asked. James didn't answer.

"I suppose the last time I was close to having a good time was when I was out pirating 15 years ago. I wouldn't call it fun, but it was a time when I didn't have to worry about my job."

Elizabeth grabbed the dirty jacket off the floor. His grip was so weak at the moment that he had dropped it. She laid it over his nearly perfectly clean coat that only had a layer of dust on the back from lying on the dirt floor. She then ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up.

"You need to lighten up. There are things in life more important than money and social status. I'm a living example of that." He picked his head up a few inches. Will was still grasping his arms between his elbows.

"You know what…you're right, Elizabeth, and I love you for that." Elizabeth's eyes widened. She looked at James and then Will. He shot her a "Well?" look and she started to look nervous. She looked around a bit and then whispered something into his ear. He chuckled and smiled.

"Very well. I shall see you in three days…all ready! Afternoon Turner." James stood up and grabbed his hat off the floor. Brianna looked as he started to stagger.

"No no no na na na. You are coming home my way." She grasped him under his arms in an arm lock, just as Will has done and she guided him home. William chuckled under his breath. As they walked out the door, Will shut it and looked straight at Elizabeth.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

Will jumped down from the ledge in which the door was on. She walked toward Elizabeth the way that a commander would approach a soldier.

"Elizabeth Kimberly Turner, you will tell me what you said to him!"

"Do not address me as if I am a child or even so your daughter! There is only one living person who has the right to call me by my full name and that is my father!"

"I am an authority figure in this household and you will tell me WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM!"

"Have I even kept anything from you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, having a child with a pirate is a good start!" Jack peaked out from behind the corner.

"I don't want to get into the middle of anything."

"JACK!" Elizabeth and Will shouted in unison as he made for the door.

"Elizabeth…let me make this whole argument into one sentence. Do you love me or not?"

And there was silence.


	8. Competition

When Brianna and James got back to the house, Brianna knew that something was bothering James at an incredible level. Hairs poked out from under his wig, because he had gotten frustrated when he couldn't get it on the right way as he walked down the road. As he opened the large doors of the manor house, Maria rushed over to him, but he just gave her a short glance and pushed her away. He shook his arms to get his brocaded coat off, and he just threw it on the floor, along with his wig. Maria looked perplexed, but she just walked away. James walked up the stairs and Brianna followed close behind.

Up three flights of stairs they went. James turned into his study. As he tried to shut the door behind him, Brianna caught it. She walked inside quietly. The tall walls were lined with bookcases which were filled to the brim with books of all sizes. Brianna had to take a few brisk moments to soak all the scenery in. James sat down at the oak desk at the other end of the room that faced the large window to the outside. It looked like it was going to rain and the dark clouds had blocked out the sun's rays.

"Go ahead and look through the books if you want," he said as if he had eyes in the back of his head. Brianna was startled for a moment because she thought that she had been incredibly quiet and undetectable. Ad she made her way over to a bookcase, she could hear his quill scratching against the parchment. Brianna went over to the bookcase and grabbed a medium thick book with a light brown leather binding. The covers were black with golden trim that curled around the corners. A navy ribbon similar to the color of James's jacket was pressed between two pages. Brianna flipped through it quickly.

"It's blank," Brianna said.

"It's a journal. You can have it if there is nothing in it," James replied still not looking up from his work. "It is probably one of the few on that shelf that I did not write in." It was then that he got up and walked over to an armchair close to Brianna. He rested his head on his arm and his looked at his feet our of fatigue.

"You must write a lot then," Brianna commented. She pulled another few books off the shelf. All of them had a ribbon in the pages, but all of them were filled, not blank. Then she looked at a date in one of the pages. It was written about 30 years before. "This one seems like it was written in your childhood years," Brianna said. "Can you tell me about them?"

His head jerked up. His eyes opened wide and he looked as though he had just been stabbed in the back by surprise. Brianna was sure that he hadn't been asked to recall his childhood in years. He blinked numerous times before even opening his mouth.

"Well…my family was very wealthy. We lived in England all of my youthful years. My father was an Admiral, but it wasn't him that got me into the Navy really. More so it was my brothers…"

"My mother and father were a perfect couple. I had 5 brothers, all older than me. I was younger than my youngest brother by…10 years. My oldest brother Brian was a Lieutenant when I was born. But I was always considered the failure of the family. I couldn't get girls my age to spend time with me…and I still don't know why. I wasn't very graceful with a sword back then. Basically because of my age, I was considered inferior to what my brothers could do which wasn't fair. My other brothers would tease me because I couldn't do anything they did because of my age. I would lock myself in my room with a journal or a book from my dad's study and I would read and write for hours."

"So why did you enlist in the Royal Navy?" Brianna asked as she sat down in an armchair across from James.

"Competition. I wanted to show my brothers that I was just as good as they were. And I believe that I did do that. I went from a lieutenant to a commodore in only 8 years. Problem is that I didn't keep my post that long. But I haven't heard from any of my brothers since we went our separate ways nearly 25 years ago. Sometimes I look past the bad experiences and I wish that I could show them my progress and accomplishments."

Tears started to well up in his eyes, and then Brianna noticed outside, that the rain started to tap lightly on the window.

"At least you had loving parents. I only had one that really cared," Brianna started "My dad was…erm…a traveler. He and my mother traveled the 7 seas before I was born. But after I was born they stopped for a bit in Port Royal. That's where I saw the street dancer that inspired me. My mom loved that I wanted to dance but my father despised the idea. He wanted me to be caption of a ship like he was. As much as I did like traveling, I don't want to be on a ship for my whole life."

James almost knew what she was talking about.

"And then one day my mom was arguing with my dad about my dancing dream, and he just…" Brianna started to cry a bit. "he just…killed her. Shot her to the ground. And the worst part was…I was right there." She sighed. "It scarred me for life. So when we reached Port Royal after that, I just left and started living with other families until I got enough money to make it on my own. And that day was today."

"And I'm glad that it was today. You are the person who is going to change my life…I can feel it." James got up and hugged Brianna tightly.

'He may be a handful when he's drunk, but when he's sober…he is a whole different man..' Brianna thought.


	9. Some Scars Run Deep

James walked down the hallway. He rubbed his collarbone, running his fingers over the suddenly stinging scars. He had nearly forgotten their existence. His past raced back to his mind like a sponge sucking up water from miles away. He shuddered. As James opened the door to his bedroom, his body started to ache. He lost his balance and fell backwards onto his bed. He wanted to rip the recollections out of his mind. He wanted his childhood erased from the history of his brain. He battled the pain so much that he fell asleep and he dreamed.

"Get back her you imbisol!" Jeremy shouted as he chased after young 8 year old James. The clicking of his heels against the marble floor of the mansion echoed though the foyer as James ran through it. His youngest older brother's legs were long but James was small. He grabbed onto the staircase railing and he slide a few inched before bounding up the stairs. Jeremy followed close behind. His shoes thudded against the wood. Jame's lungs burned and his dry throat cried for water. He opened the door to his bedroom. His brother grabbed it before he had a chance to lock it. James tried to puch the door shut, but Jeremy's 18 year old muscles beat his everytime.

"I didn't mean to use your sword!" James cried out. "I just wanted to hold it for a moment!" His heels slid on the flooring. His arms started to shake uncontrollably. James let go of the door and he stepped backward. Jeremy fell onto the floor after the door stopped supporting him. The doorknob hit the wall and created a small indentation. James, half startled, jumped over his brother who had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"I need to get away from here." James looked around franticly. He heard Jeremy picking himself off the ground.

"I've always _wanted_ to do this, but now I _need_ to do this." James grabbed onto the stairwell railing, flung his legs over and he pushed himself down the stairs. His navy blazer whipped about, because it was unbuttoned. James smiled as he slid down the oak railing. His cotton trousers caused him to go even faster.

When he reached the bottom, Jeremy was halfway down the stairs. James flung himself off the rail and he bolted out the door. He nearly tripped over the last step was he skipped a few. He kicked up a cloud of dust as he started down the drive.

"Oh no…the gate." James ran toward the great iron barrio. It was locked and he didn't have the key. When he was about 3 feet away from the gate, James took a great leap. A searing pain shot through his lower right leg as it hit the iron at full force. His worked his hand up 2 bars. His legs swung from side to side. At the top, an elaborate design was symmetrical on from sides collided with his hands. He grabbed on the curls and he pulled himself onto the top of the gate. He then turned around and looked back at his brother who was just reaching the barrio and he said with a smirk on his face "By your leave Mr. Norrington!"

He jumped down onto the ground and his legs collapsed from under him. Jeremy reached through eh gate, trying to grab James's clothes, but he scrambled away. He ran with a strong limp on his right leg, yet he darted down the road. He looked back at his tracked. They were uneven and incredibly identifiable. Jeremy was struggling to make his way over the gate as he did. This gave him a chance to get away.

As he made his way away from his home, he felt as though he was getting shot with every step. He clenched his teeth from the pain. James ran into the city, dodging horse drawn carriages and vender carts along the way. He was identifiable in London and everybody knew him. Yet people saw it strange to see young James Norrington running through London with a heavy limp. Sweat bathed his face. The sun burned high above him, taunting him. James felt as though all it's heat was beaming on him and leaving everything else clod, and that the cool, crisp breeze of London simply passed him by. He needed to stop, just for a bit.

He turned quickly into a side ally. His breath at this rate was nearly impossible to catch. He saw a water barrel, and his dry throat called for it, yet he didn't want to steal anything. He hesitated but soon his need was too much to ignore. He ripped off the top of the wooden crate, cupped his hands and let the water pour in. He already felt more relieved. When the liquid rushed through his mouth, he felt as though nothing had ever happened. The things back home that he loved so much, were nothing now. He striped off his jacket to let the returning wind flow freely through his light, baggy shirt. Everything seemed perfect…for a few brief moments. Jeremy came bolting into the ally.

"First my sword and now water! You are a dirty little thief!" Jeremy ran to him and kicked up dirt onto his jack on the way. He pushed James into the wall and his head was knocked against the stone. Jeremy grabbed the collar of James's shirt and his nails scratched against James's neck, tearing the 4 scars that were already there. He lifted him a foot off the ground. Jeremy brought back his fist and…

"AHH!" James sat up and he realized that he was on the ground and he was nearly drowning in his own sweat. He figured that he was on the ground from the subconscious reaction of when he jumped off the iron fence. He also thought that he was running from his brother in his sleep.

"What did you do?" Brianna asked as she started walking toward him. "You were saying things like you needed to escape from something…like you were being chased." She knelt down beside him.

"I acted…like a pirate."


	10. Master of Disguise

Three days came and went. Over that period of time, James was lazy in shaving and that was all it took to make him look remotely scruffy. Elizabeth finally gathered her clothes and William had found some clothes that fit him. One piece of it was a shirt of his father's that had a rip going down the middle of the back that had been sewn back together. He was never told how it got there

William decided to take a walk through Port Royal, just to take in every bit of the town before it faded into the foggy distance the next morning. Soon he would go from having the hustle and bustle of Port Royal to the chaos of maintaining a ship. From having a large group of people in a spread out area, to having 2 dozen people living in an area no bigger than his father's shop.

As he walked away fro his home, he heard the sound of a knife scratching against a stone. The scratching would send a shiver up everyone else's spines, but he was used to it. He heard a whimper and a soft cry following. It sounded like a girl. Through a shadow, William saw the girl sit up. She raised the newly sharpened knife, and put it behind her neck. William looked around the corner to see who was about to let their life end in the darkness with the sun setting behind the hills. The girl had her long brown hair gripped in her hands so blood wouldn't stain it. Her face couldn't be seen, but William could tell that it was…Brianna.

"Brianna, don't!" William called out.

"Huh?" Brianna jumped and she drew the knife backwards letting about 12 inches of the 20 inches of her hair fall over his fist.

"You were about to yourself weren't you?!" William shouted.

"No! My life is just getting good. Why would I kill myself now?" Brianna asked. "My hair is too long to wrap in a rag and it's overall too feminine. I needed to cut it." William started to blink many times a second and Brianna giggled. "It'll grow out. I really didn't plan on it being this short, but you scared me and my knife slipped up higher than I wanted…heh."

William took Brianna's hand as she stuffed her hair into a bag that she had brought, and she headed toward the docks. The vender carts were being closes and some of the shops closed their windows. Women pulled their children back into their houses. The sun was setting over the ocean. It's bright, blinding refection magnified in the rippling water. When they were about half a mile from the docks, Brianna darted into another ally. William turned in with her. She opened another bag and she dumped out a pile of clothing…men's clothing. William's eyes widened.

"You stole your dad's uniform?!" he yelled in a whisper.

"We are the same height…it's just a mission of hiding my lady body." She slipped the richly embroidered waistcoat over the breeches and stockings she was already wearing. Over that she wore a Navy frock coat with a high collar. Buckle shoes and a tricorn hat finish the outfit. She looked over at William for his opinion. With a smile he nodded. She untied the black ribbon she had around her wrist and tied what was left of her hair into a ponytail.

"I'll be right back," she said grabbing the bag of hair and heading down to the docks. As she walked down the road, William watched her. The tails of her coat trailed behind her and the strains of ribbon blew in the evening breeze. William starting thinking to himself,

'If this was the first time I've seen her, I'd say she was a man.' She soon disappeared behind a building and then appeared later on the docks a great distance away. William only sat on the dusty path, looking as though he were watching the sun set over the calming waters with an East India Company vessel on the horizon, but instead he was watching something just as beautiful.

Brianna walked down the docks, her heels thudding on the damp wood. She tried not to smile for any reason at all. She needed to retain masculinity in any hope of completing this mission. This man wouldn't buy hair from women or girls just because most of them were shunned from society, but men! He would buy a woman's or girl's hair if it was the right quality from a man any day in a heartbeat. And depending on the man's status in society, he would pay more.

A dirty faced sailor lay asleep on top of a sack of potatoes just delivered by a trading ship that day. From the look of his uniform it looked as though he worked upon on of the docked, resting ships. Brianna approached him slowly. When she reached the sleeping man, she raised her heel and jabbed it into his ribcage to wake him. He woke up, startled and ready to swear at any moment. But when his eyes met her cold, serious, glaring eyes, he settled down.

"What…service…may I do you?" he asked in a grumbling, hoarse tone. Brianna didn't speak; she just threw the bag of hair onto his lap, her eyes never leaving his. He sat up and opened the bag. His eyes widened.

"This…this hair…it's so sleek and well cared for. And it's long, so it couldn't possibly be yours. Your wife's perhaps?" Brianna cleared her throat.

"My daughter's actually. She takes great care of her hair." She felt like blushing, but she had to resist it. "So how much will you pay _me _for it" The man grabbed his bag of coins. He gave the whole bag to her. As she took it, he looked as her with suspicion

"Wait a minute…you are that dancing girl aren't you!" Brianna looked at him as though she were insulted.

"Why would you think that?" she ordered him to answer.

"You have that scar on your cheek!" Brianna felt like hitting herself on the head from her idiocy. '_How could I have forgotten about my scar?!_'

She looked about and then stared at the man. She then turned around and ran. The hair buyer struggled to get out of his makeshift mattress. By the time he was on his feet, she was at the end of the docks. William saw her running and he jumped to his feet. Up the hill she bolted, barely having time to catch her breath. As she appeared from behind the building she had disappeared behind before, William started to run with her.

"What…happened?" William asked between pants

"Apparently…I'm more famous…than I though…"

As William and Brianna ran in through the night, William started to think, '_She is really acting…like a pirate._'


	11. Strange Behavior

The next morning, Elizabeth, Will and William walked down to the docks. The sun had not yet risen over the town. It was pitch black as the family navigated through port. Elizabeth's steps were the quietest, so she always went first when crossing from ally to ally. Unlike the two men that followed her, she stepped on the balls of her feet when she snuck around. Her hand gripped around the hilt of her sword that bounced against her leg. She was ready to pull it out on anyone that would be a threat to her.

When they arrived at the shore, Elizabeth looked around cautiously. She saw a slight hint of a shadow behind a rock formation. She quietly slipped her sword out of her belt. She nearly silently walked over to the cliff. And then, she ran around and took her sword with two hands onto the shadowed figure, only for her blade to be blocked by another sword. The blocker grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth. She tried to escape, but the man held on tightly.

"Calm down Miss Elizabeth!" a soft voice shouted in a whisper. Elizabeth opened her eyes and let them adjust. She saw that Brianna was talking to her and James was restraining her. She dropped her sword and grabbed James's hands with both of hers. She was able to break free of his grasp. Brianna handed Elizabeth her sword. By this time Will and William had caught up, and their swords were drawn. James stood up.

"It's about time you three got here. Where's Sparrow?" He looked up and down the shoreline, seeing nothing up darkness. James smirked. "Should have known that the drunken bastard couldn't get us a ship. After all, he is Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTION Jack Sparrow!" All of them looked over to the far off cliff. Beyond it, a ship nearly the same color as the night sailed toward them. Will looked at James with a cocked brow, and James narrowed his eyes. Jack's voice was but a faint squeak, but from the tone in the slight sound, they knew that's what he said.

As he docked the gigantic ship, the group looked at it in awe. Elizabeth and Will had thought that it had been claimed by the sea 13 years ago. It had a few tears in the sails and cracks in the lamps, but in was in overall excellent sailing condition. Jack climbed down the side and he hobbled over to James.

"Never underestimate Caption Jack!" he said. James only sighed and looked away. Brianna's eyes were wide, and Elizabeth could see that even in the pitch black night. Jack Turned around in the sand, though his feet stayed in one spot.

"Welcome aboard…the _Black Pearl_!" William heard Brianna take a quick breath in before running toward the ship as fast as she could. She climbed up the edge and when aboard, she ran about the whole place. Everyone was amazed at her strange behavior. She wore no shoes as normal, but William noticed an extra pair in a sack that James had over his shoulder. William looked at Jack and then slowly made his way over to the place where Brianna had climbed on. If she hadn't been there, he wouldn't have known where it was. That was another thing that amazed him. How could she see where Jack got off when he was in dark clothing?

Will gave Elizabeth a hand when they got to the deck. James followed behind Elizabeth and Jack behind him. When they were on the deck, they were amazed. It was left exactly as they had left it. Will then looked at Jack with a nervous face.

"What did you do to get the _Pearl_ back this time?" he asked.

"When you shackled me to this ship 13 years ago Miss Elizabeth you forgot one very important thing mate…I'm-"

"Caption Jack Sparrow! We know!" they both answered. Elizabeth and James looked around for Brianna and William. They weren't on the main deck. But they heard a thudding below them. Will slid down the rope to the lower deck. Brianna was sitting in a hammock and William was in the one next to her. She bounced around a bit, and then she lay down. She felt asleep within an instant. William got up and looked at her, pushing a hammock aside to get in front of her.

"She looks like an angel…doesn't she dad?" William asked. Will looked at her. Brianna's short hair was laying over her scar and all of the right side of her face. She breathed lightly and softly. Her face was calm and emotionless.

"Yes she does." Will looked around the sleeping quarters. Jack, James and Elizabeth came down the stairs. "Where is the rest of the crew, Jack?"

"That's precisely who we are going to pickup!" Jack said.

James looked at Jack worriedly. "Tortuga?"

Jack smirked "Tortuga."


	12. Not So Happy Reunion

As the ship docked in the pirate port, a wave of memories rushed back to James. The stench of pigs and the stains of mud still left on his coat that he wore. Gunshots and laughter could be heard a mile away. The dock rocked back and forth when the group got off the ship. William and Brianna staggered like Jack. They weren't used to ship's movement quite yet. Other sailors busted back and forth, up and down the docks with supplies in hand. Barrels and other goods lined the edges of the pier. Brianna rolled up her sleeve a bit, untied a scarf that was tied around her right wrist, and then slid her sleeve back down. She tied the scarf around her head, with the right side of her face still covered. She seemed that she wanted to hide her scar from everyone, but William didn't know why. He also noticed that she always tied ribbons and scarves around her right wrist.

They entered a pub, which was filled with drunken sailors. Music filled the room and that made Brianna's face, or what William could see of it, light up. She wandered away to the emptier part of the tavern. Jack walked up the stairs, and when on the top level, he looked down. He was looking for Mr. Gibbs. He wasn't anywhere in sight, but Jack knew that of all places in the world other than on the _Black Pearl_, this was Gibb's favorite place to be.

William slowly strolled over to the counter. The bartender looked at him. He was a chubby man with about 3 chins. He was shaven a bit unevenly, so stubble covered his neck. He was dirty and wore ragged clothes. He took one look at William and then bent down under the bar without even asking what he wanted. He put a wooden keg on the counter and William took it. He looked inside the mug and the liquid rippled back and forth. It was dirty and looked like it was specks of dirty floating inside of it. Yet he still took a drink. He immediately spat it out.

James didn't like this place. It brought back horrible recollections of when he was a rum pot deckhand who took orders from pirates. He leaned up against a support pillar and sighed. He seemed different than everyone in the pub. His hair was not yet greasy, so it hung clean and straight to his shoulders. He wore nothing dirty other than his hat, which he had pressed in some dirty and mud to dirty it up, just so he could blend in a bit more. He heard the music end and half of the pub started to clap. He stood up straight and noticed Brianna in the exact position she had ended on the day they had met.

William sat down at a table and he set his keg down. A man wandered over to the table. William looked up.

"You look a bit familiar, boy" William gestured for him to sit down.

"I am the son on Elizabeth Swann and…" he paused for a moment. He didn't know if he should give his father's name or his mother's husband's name. ",Will Turner." The man sat back a bit and he smiled.

"You are the son of the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner?" William cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know who Bootstrap Bill Turner was…

"I suppose so." William looked back at his rum. He picked up the keg with two hands and he brought it to his lips and he took another sip. It was better than the first one, but it was still terrible.

"You are a bit young to be drinkin' a drink like that aren't ye?" the man said. William brought his keg down onto the table with a thud. He was losing his temper with this man.

"You know what, I think you are right!" He slipped the keg over to the man. "You drink it!" The man took it without haste.

"You drank a bit of it. It shows that you liked it even just a bit. First time?" William nodded. "Ah…I bet it's your mother's side of ye. Your father, from what I know, has never had a sip of rum in his life." William chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it. He had rum a few days ago. A full bottle before my mother took it away to torment the Commodore."

"Norrington I'm guessin?" William nodded. "Well, was he upset about it?"

"Insanely. He pouted in a corner," The man was the one that chuckled now.

"That doesn't sound like the Will Turner I used to know. He blew up an entire stock of rum when I knew him."

"I think I have you off on the wrong track. I guess I should tell you my father's name…" the man leaned in towards William after taking another gulp of rum. He sipped another bit. "Jack Sparrow." He spat his drink onto William's face. William took his hands and whipped off the alcohol that stung any open wound on his face.

"CAPTION Jack Sparrow?" William nodded. Jack ran over to the table.

"Mr. Gibbs! It's nice to see that you've met ol' William!" Gibbs looked at Jack and then at William again. He could hardly believe it, but it was hard not to. They were nearly mirror images of each other.

"Aye." Jack took his arm around Gibbs's neck and he guided him away. William sighed and chuckled at the same time. He wandered back over to Norrington who was leaning against the pillar with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I know you're not sleeping," William said as he walked up to James. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm thinking," he said. ", but I am finding it hard to do so in a place like this." It was then that he realized that the music had stopped and Brianna had disappeared. "Have you seen Brianna?" He looked around franticly

"Not since we got here." William got on his toes to see over the crowd, he wasn't tall enough. Even though he was taller than a normal teenage boy, it wasn't going to find Brianna any faster.

"Good job, James" Norrington said to himself. "You lost your adopted daughter in a pirate pub when you have only known her for 3 days." He sighed. "What's the point? She doesn't even call me father anyways," But at that very moment, Brianna walked up behind him.

"Where's William?" she asked.

"Over here," James said. He called to William who was getting a hold of his parents. They all met with James and Brianna.

"I think that it's best to get out of here. Have any of you seen Sparrow?"

"He was talking to Mr. Gibbs when I saw him last," William told him. James chuckled. Just at the fact that Mr. Gibbs was once his colleague and he had given up his whole life in the pursuit of gold and riches.

"He can meet us at the ship. Let's get out of here." The group started to head toward the door. The sound of a glass bottle shattering was heard, followed by a gunshot. James fell to the floor screaming. Brianna saw him fall and she screamed in fear. He gripped his calf. The blood was running between his fingers. William took a rag from his belt and wrapped it around the wound. A crowd had gathered around. A large man came forward. He threw a smaller man in his place. Brianna looked at the smaller man.

He was dirty. His navy frock coat was ripped and his red hair was mangy and tangled. His hair had been tied back in a droopy black ribbon. He was unshaven so he sported a light beard. He wore a pair of brown pirate boots, and a cutlass hung at his side in a dirty maroon bandolier. But what really got Brianna hating this man was the smoking pistol in his right hand.

"You shot him!" Brianna shouted as she got up. "Why would you do something like this?" The man only stared at her and then at James. "Well?!"

"Shh!" he said. He took his hand and moved a piece of hair behind his right ear and then he turned his head so that his right ear faced screaming James.

"James Norrington. I knew I'd never see you again." Brianna's stern gaze dashed over to the man. She drew her sword and took it so the blade just touched his neck. In the process, he made no sounds of strain. The man kept his eyes on James. He didn't flinch. This frightened Brianna. She had yet to meet a man who didn't block a blade or flinch when it came toward him. Then she noticed something: his eyes. They were foggy and bore no black around the iris, which also had a faded color quality.

"You're blind," she said. Elizabeth, Will and William who were all knelling around James trying to stop the bleeding looked up at Brianna and then at the red headed man. "That explains why you needed to hear him to know who he was! And…you would only know who he was if you had seen…or heard him before! From what I know about Commodore Norrington, he has only had one red headed officer at his side…and that person was Andrew Gillette!"


	13. Rememberance

The group headed back to the ship. Elizabeth and Will had James's arms slung over their shoulders to make a pair of human crutches. He was still in shocking pain and Brianna was still in shock. This was pretty much the last thing she expected to see. Andrew walked behind them. Brianna's mind was cluttered with questions that she could ask at any moment, yet only one slipped out.

"How are you traveling with us if you can't see us?" Andrew looked down.

"As you pointed out, I need to hear things. That's why I can't have anything blocking my ears. I listen. Your steps are soft, so I would assume that you don't have boots on. James is still gasping in pain, and I recognize the sound now. Plus the sound from my boots sounds differently when there is nothing on the edge of the dock." Brianna's eyes widened. It was so well thought out and logical.

"So you are like a bat in a way?" she asked.

"In simplest terms, yes." Brianna wanted to avoid Andrew at all costs. He frightened her. Yet whenever she saw him stagger on an uneven board, she felt sorry for him. The other sailors would laugh and yell "Open your eyes!" He would glare at them and then look away. It was too quick of a glance for them to notice his eyes. On about the third trip, he fell onto the dock. Everyone erupted with laughter. Brianna couldn't stand this anymore. She drew her cutlass from her bandolier. With a giant leap, she jumped over Andrew and knocked a very husky man onto his back with a strong kick. He got the wind knocked out of him

"That's the easy way to get someone to stop talking! Would any of you like the hard way by me ripping your vocal cords out with a sword and no hands?!" The men mumbled amongst them. "I thought so…" She got off of the husky man and walked over to Andrew. He was propping himself up with his arms and he laid on hid back laughing. "Need a hand?" she asked after she held out her hand with no response. She forgot that he couldn't see it. He got up and said,

"Whoever your parents are, you must have gotten very good intimidation skills from them." Brianna laughed.

As the boarded the ship, she took Andrew downstairs to help him find a place to rest. As she sat him down, she looked at his face. It was beat red.

"Mr. Gillette? Has your face always been this red?" she asked. 'That was a dumb question' she thought to herself. "It's nearly as red as your hair!" She put her hand up against his forehead. She could barely keep it on for more than a few seconds because it was burning hot. "Ahh!" she screamed. "I don't think you need to be a doctor to figure out that this temperature isn't normal." James came down the stair, using the rope railings as support. The blood was seeping through the bandages. He sat down on a hammock across from Andrew's and he nearly fell backwards from the swinging cloth.

"James!" She called. His head jerked up. He knew that she didn't call him father yet, but by his first name? "Can you watch over Mr. Gillette while I got get some supplies for some medicine for him? I'll get some for your wound as well." He nodded. He didn't understand why he didn't call him Andrew…but instead a formal and proper name. Was this a sign of some sort? She bolted up the steps, skipping every other one. She grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder. "Be sure to watch you first fiancé," she said. "I'm worried about how much blood he's losing."

She ran down the docks. The man whom she had knocked down earlier saw her and started swearing like a true pirate at her. Yet she didn't look back. She was a woman on a mission and anyone who knows anything about women, knows that they don't stop for anything. She pillaged the open crates for fruit and herbs. Some of the crates had the East India Company seal painted on them. She took at least one good from every one of those crates. She had a few vague recipes for ship bound remedies. When she traveled on her father's ship, her mother taught her these things. She cried at the memories. She gathered as many supplies as she could fit into her pockets and arms, and then she headed back to the ship.

James was lying in his hammock with his eyes on Andrew. Ever since the ship he was one was reported missing, he worried about his friend. They had been friend's their whole youth, and that friendship lapsed into their adult years. If they were real pirates, and James was the captain, Andrew would be without a doubt, his first mate.

He sat up carefully, hoping to keep his balance in the cloth cradle. He pulled down his bandages, which her damp with blood and sweat. His boot had been taken off and taken by Will when they got back. A hollow hole rested in his calf. It made him queasy just looking at it. The bullet stung his insides and the pain caused him to gag a bit. He closed his eyes and he stuck his finger into the wound, trying to get the bullet out. That stung even more. The wound wasn't that deep, so he popped it out quickly. The air quickly cooled where the bullet had been.

Brianna came downstairs with the goods. She saw James's bandages around his ankle, and the bullet in his hand. He was breathing heavily. She laid her hand on his head. He called down a bit. She then walked over to Andrew's bed. She mixed a number of objects together in a bowl to make a liquid drink. She took his hands and put them around the bowl.

"Drink it," she told him. He put the wooden bowl to his lips and he took a sip first, and then he tilted it more and drained the whole thing.

"Very good Miss Brianna." He handed the bowl back. She smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Just something I learned from…my mum…" James looked at her. She came over to his bed with a new batch of rags. She silently wrapped them around his leg to cover the opened wound. She tied them tight, and then walked over to her hammock without saying a word. Brianna took her cutlass out from its belt and set it on her lap. And then she sang softly

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end,_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

She pressed her hands onto the blade and started to cry.

----------------------

Some of you may realize that the song was sung by Avril Lavigne. I know that. It's just when I heard it, I thought that it was perfect for Brianna and her feelings toward her mother.


	14. A Weapon of a Coward and the First Dance

The next day, Brianna awoke to a combination of 3 things: Andrew's moaning, the rocking of the ship and William's snoring. She sat up and let her feet stabilize her as she stretched out her arms. She softly walked over to a hole in the ships outer frame. They had left Tortuga's port and the waves of the Caribbean crashed against the ship. She then realized something. Brianna turned around. Something was different about the scenery. She tried to figure out what had changed since she fell asleep. Her cutlass was on the floor, but there was still something else. She walked over to her canvas bed. As she put her cutlass back into her bandolier, he saw that James's hammock was empty.

She ran up the stairs. There were about a dozen new crew members on the deck. She took her bandana off and shook it so it became a blue square again. As she retied it around her hair with her scar hidden, she scanned the deck for James. Through the crowd, she saw him sitting on the bow's railing. She slowly strolled over and as she did, many of the crew members stared at her. When she realized this, she drew her cutlass out again. She recognized one of the men. It was the man she had kicked down the previous. Most of the other sailors had witness the event so they all turned back to their work as she turned around to join James. He had turned around when the noise had quieted with her silent threat.

"You're very intimidating," James said as she swung her legs over the railing. "Did you do something that I'm not aware of?"

"Only something for the wellbeing of you friend Mr. Gillette." She looked up at the sky. A group of gray clouds stood far in the distance as a thin line of the horizon. The air was hot and humid. She saw a drop of sweat roll down James's tanned face. His ankle had been rewrapped in clean rags. Jack came to the wheel. He had a banana in his hand. James heard him and he swung his legs over. He grabbed his makeshift crutch made from two thick branches that Brianna hadn't noticed. The branches formed a T shape. The horizontal branch was wrapped in a food sack. He started to limp across the bow toward the stairs. Jack gave a smirk and Brianna knew what he was about to do. He was at the top of the stairwell leading to the main deck, and Jack came up behind him. He swung his foot around, knocking James's crutch out from under him. His leg gave out from under him and he tumbled down the steps.

Brianna rushed down the stairs. James sat up rubbing her back and head. Brianna took his crutch that was halfway up the stairs. He grabbed the railing and slowly stood himself up. He put all his weight on his left leg. Jack was holding back laugh behind his beat red face. Brianna was tired of this. She ran over to a crate and pulled out a rum bottle. She took it over to James and drew her cutlass and held it to the bottle.

"Oi…what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'll do it," Brianna said.

"Don't you dare!"

"I will!"

"But why?!" Jack asked in an orderly tone.

"Because I can't stand people who have no decency for other beings, even if they are their enemies!" Brianna brought her sword back.

"No! Not good!" She brought the sword forward with a powerful arm, shattering the bottle. James covered his head. The bottle's shards flew in every direction and the rum spilled onto the ground. Jack whimpered. "Twice now!" he yelled, throwing his arms in the air. By this time, William had come on deck with Elizabeth. The both stared at Jack and then at James. James was breathing heavily. Everything on his body hurt immensely, but especially his right leg and the back of his head. He shook from weakness. He had never endured so much on a Navy ship. The pain was over taking him and he gagged before turned around an vomiting over the rail. Elizabeth ran over to his and she helped support him and Brianna put his crutch underneath his right arm. As he walked over to the staircase leading to the lower deck he turned around and looked at Jack.

"I hope the devil himself takes your soul to Davy Jones's locker, Sparrow." He hobbled down the stairs. Jack sneered at him and then went back to mourning over the lost rum.

Andrew lay in his hammock with his eyes open. Brianna walked over to him and she checked his forehead again. His face wasn't losing its redness and his temperature had gone up a bit. She looked at him as she got more herbs from her sack.

"Well the fruit mixture didn't work. It's only making it worse."

"Well, what did you put into it?" Andrew asked.

"An apple sliced into cubes, a banana an orange-."

"That's why," he said "I'm allergic to oranges. Not severely, but its probably why its making my face worse." Brianna sighed. Oranges were almost an essential ingredient in all her medicines. Then she recalled something. An image popped up in her mind. It was an image of her mother. She was looming over a man who was laying in his hammock with his legs hanging over both sides. He was moaning softly. Her mother spoke in a calm and graceful tone. Her slightly tattered gown flowed with the ship's rocking. Her long brown hair was tucked behind her ears and her slightly pale face had a gleefull smile on it…as always.

"It's horrible that you are severely allergic to oranges as they are almost a necessity in _my_ medicines. But I know what will get this fever to pass and I have a feeling that you will enjoy it." She took a bottle from the floor. And she poured it into the pirate's mouth. Brianna sat on the ground cross legged watching her. "You see Brianna, when you have someone that is allergic to oranges, the trick to get around it is to just have them drink-"

"Brianna!" She screamed. She realized that she was on the ground. Andrew was sitting up in his hammock looking down on her. "Brianna, what just happened? It sounded like you just passed out." She picked herself up, dusting off her shirt.

"I know how I'm going to cure you…I just need to figure out how." Andrew gave her a perplexed look.

"I thought you said you knew how you were going to get this fever to go down! You aren't making sense! Are you trying to kill me! Why don't you just shoot me?!" Brianna glared at him.

"After what happened to my mother I believe that a gun is the foulest weapon. It's the weapon of a coward…of someone who is too frightened to get close enough to a person to take them with a blade. A pistol is no way a person should die." Brianna took her sword out from her belt. "This blade is the sword of a true hero. Someone who put others and their wellbeing before themselves once used this to protect their family. But fate had to strike at a critical time in my life. After my father killed my mother-"

"With a pistol?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, with a pistol, I took her blade…this blade from her bandolier. I use this blade to defend myself and my loved ones as my mother did. But there is one person who I wish to kill with this blade: the person who doesn't even deserve the right to bare the title of father. My mother's life will be relived through me…her daughter. And I won't let anything that she did pass me by without a warning."

* * *

Elizabeth was on the upper deck. As the grey clouds rolled in with sprinkles of rain, she headed into the Captain's Quarters. A round table with scattered maps and do-dads stood in the middle of the room. She remembered being in this room when its only source of light was millions of candles. She remembered eating cold meat that she wouldn't have eaten if she wasn't starving. She remembered being chased by Captain Barbossa and then stabbing him only to see his immortality. She didn't want to relive any of those memories and she knew that if she stabbed Barbossa now, that he wouldn't be standing.

Elizabeth wandered over to a chest in the corner. It was a standard clothing chest with a large lock on it, yet the lock hung open. She took the lock off and lifted the latch. She gasped. Inside was the pink and black dress she had wore the day of the dinner. She took it out and put it up against her body. Elizabeth looked around. She slipped her shirt off and then put the dress on over her head which he found rather difficult. She took off her trousers and then put them into the trunk. She let her hair down and she took off her hat. In a pane of glass he looked at her reflection. She felt like the governor's daughter again.

* * *

Brianna decided that Andrew needed some fresh air to ensure some recovery. Being in a pub most of the day with the smell of gunpowder doesn't do wonders for your health. As they walked up the stairs to the main deck, they felt the drizzling rain on their faces. Brianna loved the rain. It cooled her down after being in the stuffy living quarters for a while. She ran her fingers through her hair to put it in front of the right side of her face to hide her scar. She knew from her morning chat with James that it was going to rain just from the extremely humid weather. As she looked around, she saw Cotton, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti controlling the sails in the slightly strong winds. Jack was at the wheel. James came up when he heard the sound of the rain. He sounded like he had a peg leg from above. He looked up and smiled as the rain covered his face and dripped down his leg to his wound.

Elizabeth came outside. She wore the pink dress with her hair still down. Brianna was looking the opposite direction of her. William was letting her lay her head on his shoulder which made Elizabeth smile slightly. The clouds were darkening. The pirates then paused as they did with Brianna when they saw Brianna. Just as William and Brianna were turning around, a crash of thunder boomed through the air, followed by a wave that keeled the boat over. Brianna lost her footing and fell backwards. She slipped in a puddle of water and she hit her head on the deck. As she got up, she saw Elizabeth and she started to sob.

"Mother. Mother don't you want to see what your confidence has given me?" she asked Elizabeth. "Don't you want to see what believing in my dream has done to me?" She grasped William on his shoulder and hip and she did a faster dance that went along to the "music" of the crashing waves, the rolling thunder and the mumbling of the men nearby. Elizabeth looked confused.

Brianna and William twisted and turned on the deck. He spun her around and he picked her up in the air. William did things that he never thought that he could do. Brianna's feet seemed to never touch the ground as she floated across the deck. James limped over to Elizabeth and watched. Brianna ended her dance with her hands locked with Williams and she had her arms extended, and knees bent, her back nearly to the ground. "Aren't you proud of me, mother? Father was wrong! I don't have to be a ship captain! I just want to be a girl who falls in love and lives a normal life like everyone else!" She closed in on Elizabeth. When she was only a yard from her, she slipped on a puddle of water again. She fell onto the lumber, knocking her head. When she got up this time, everything seemed different. She looked up at Elizabeth, who seemed shocked and worried at the same time.

"You aren't my mother…" She looked around. Everyone on board, including William, was staring at her. "I'm so sorry." She got up and ran down the stairs again. Everyone followed her with their eyes, except for Andrew who only looked at where she thought Elizabeth was and asked.

"What just happened?"


	15. Girl Talk

That night, William looked up at the ceiling as he lay in his hammock. His mind was cluttered with questions that would explain Brianna's strange behavior. She was up on deck giving orders to the crew on braving the storm that had worsened since her episode. As he listened, she sounded as though she knew exactly what to do. Her tone showed no doubts in logic or instruction. She wasn't like other girls from Port Royal. She knew too much. _How does she know so much about the Black Pearl? Father told me that every ship is different in its own way and that even the most experiences captains need time to adjust to different ships. She told me that her parents were travelers, but a traveling ship would seem to be much different than a ship of this originality._

Will came sliding down the railing. His leather coat was sticking to his arms, with almost no chance of him taking it off anytime soon. His hair was drenched and it adhered to his head. He shook his hair like a stray dog and water droplets sprayed everywhere. He crawled into his canvas bed, taking off his bandolier before lying down. He sat up almost an instant later and desperately tried to get his suction cup jacket off. After a few seconds of strain, the leather slowly slid off his body. He threw his coat on the floor and climbed into bed across from William again.

"Father?" William asked in a slightly hoarse whisper, still looking at the ceiling

"Yes, William?" Will replied as he turned his head toward him.

"I'm feeling things. I'm feeling these emotions I've never felt before…"

"Do you only feel them around Brianna?" Will asked. William looked toward him.

"…Yes. But today it was different. When I knew that she wasn't _all _there, I knew that her dancing was real. That's what defines Brianna. Her dancing is her life."

"Yet she could be someone else. She seems like there is an entire side of her we know nothing about. A girl that beautiful and sweet has to have some sort of flaw. To any man, their love seems flawless at first sight. Yet you get to know them and they….they stab you in the back." William looked over at his dad. He started twiddling his thumbs as if he didn't want to say something.

"Is that what happened with you and mum? Are you saying that her not telling you about me being Jack's son instead of your own is 'stabbing you in the back?' I think it would take a lot more to get someone as tough as you into a situation similar to what you are in now. You risked your life for her I was told. And then she risked her life to find you. I think that should make up for any backstabbing you have done to each other."

"That was 15 years ago!" Will objected.

"Exactly! Why should you still be worrying about something that happened 15 years ago?" William's shouts startled Will. His son was right. Nothing can change the past. William is Jack's son and nothing can change that. "You know I'm right..," William said. Will only looked at him briefly, and then he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Brianna and Elizabeth stormed into the captain's quarters giggling. They squeezed the water out of their soaking wet hair and the droplets fell to the floor. Elizabeth's original clothes hung off her body, and the white shirt was nearly translucent on her arms. Brianna looked down at her sleeve and she immediately covered her right wrist with her other hand.

"Oh! I haven't endured a storm like that on a ship since I was a child!" Brianna announced, as she took off her bandana and whipped the water out of it. "It's a good thing that I have seen worse while on land. I've seen the aftermath of those storms, and ships could never stand up against them."

"If there is one thing I have learned while on this ship, is that the _Pearl _can withstand anything."

"Yet I am only amazed that Gibbs hasn't blamed us for this bloody storm. Isn't he superstitious about women being bad luck?" Brianna asked as she shook her legs to dry them off.

"From what I know of him…yet what more is he than a rum induced pirate who has once sailed the _Dauntless_? The only thing that changed between his lifestyles was the ships he sailed and his acquaintances." Elizabeth and Brianna giggled. They liked being with each other. Brianna seemed like she hadn't been with another woman in a decent conversation in ages. Elizabeth was the same way. With no mother growing up and almost no female acquaintances, she was surrounded by men most of the day.

"It's amazing what the pursuit of riches can do to a man." Brianna looked down at her feet. She brought herself to sit on a barrel in the corner. Her feet swung back and forth. She sighed.

"I know about you now, Brianna." Elizabeth sat down in a wooden, armless chair across from Brianna. "You are the daughter of-" Elizabeth looked around "Hector Barbossa," she whispered. Brianna snapped her head up. Her eyes stuck on Elizabeth. They turned cold and hateful and Elizabeth regretted saying anything.

"How do you know him?"

"I was captured by his crew 17 years ago. I wore your mother's dress. I was the final ingredient to the Aztec Curse…or so they though. It turned out to be that-"

"Will was actually the person who carried the blood they needed I know. I don't know why he would do such a thing. Can you see why I hate him with all my life? I haven't seen him in 7 years and I don't plan to see him in the next 7 years…or 17 years….or 27 years for that matter!"

Gibbs burst into the room. "Sorry to interrupt you, ladies."

"It's no problem Mr. Gibbs. What's the problem?" Brianna asked, turning herself toward the door.

"A ship's been spotted!" Brianna and Elizabeth looked at each other in disbelief. They rushed out of the room, Brianna grabbing Gibbs's spyglass on the way out. The rain had passed so all that remained of the storm were the dark clouds looming overhead. The moon shone in the holes in the clouds. Brianna climbed up the main mast to the crows nest, the spyglass in her belt. She swung her legs over and she saw a ship almost as dark as the horizon it sailed on.

"Pirates." As she looked closer, she saw oars emerge from the sides just faintly. They were being pursued, and from the look of it, their opponents weren't going to give up easily.


	16. Birthmarks

"A pirate ship approaches!" Brianna yelled down. She climbed out of the crow's nest and climbed hand under hand down the netting. "From the looks of it, they aren't going to give up until they get what they want." All the men looked at each other with hints of fear in their voices. "I see a battle coming. The worst thing we can do right now is avoid this ship. We will be dodging it for the rest of our lives. I know how this will work. Everyone, just follow my orders!" Brianna ran down the stairs to the lower deck knowing that half the men on the ship wouldn't listen to her. _They will listen after this melee gets started _Brianna thought. She rummaged through her father's belongings for the sack that he had brought with them. She pulled out her boots. They were clean from not being used. She slipped them on over her feet. Brianna didn't like her feet being encased in shoes. She felt like she had weights on her feet. Yet the last thing she wanted in a battle was to slice her foot on something.

She emerged again. To her surprise, all the crew silenced when she made her appearance. "How will we attack Scarface?" the man whom she had kicked asked. Brianna was half tempted to kick him again for that nickname, but she saw that he regretted making the remark. Yet as she thought about it, only a handful of pirates in history had gotten nicknames. This made her feel like a man to look up to.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do…"

* * *

After everyone was in place, about half the man that Jack had recruited from Tortuga stood on the top deck. They were the biggest men who were the most likely to intimidate someone. James, Andrew, Jack, Elizabeth, William and Will also stood on the main deck. Ragetti and Pintel ran down from the bow's deck. "She's on us!" they shouted. Brianna looked over the edge of the ship. The enemy was only a few hundred feet behind them. 

"Stay calm. If this crew is as loyal as they say they are, we have the greater advantage in all terms." Brianna disappeared under the deck again to check on the men stationed at the cannons. The gun ports remained closed for a semi-surprise attack. "Easy men!" They looked bad at her. On pair of men looked at each other and one whispered,

"I don't believe that this will work…" Brianna jumped over the remaining steps on the ladder. She walked over to the men.

"Do you not trust me?" she asked. The men didn't answer "Do you have a better plan?" They still remained silent. "Then I suggest you take the words of someone who has confidence in victory."

* * *

As the ship pulled up an anchored, all of the original crew--Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, AnaMaria Elizabeth and Will--gasped in disbelief. On the deck of the Spanish style ship that was about 2 times the size of the _Pearl_, stood over 50 crew members. But the number of pirates aboard wasn't what startled the crew. It was the captain. 

"Well Jack! It seems as though you still remain a mediocre captain!" Barbossa called. "What have you now? Half a dozen strangers pulled out of a Tortuga pub no less! A woman whom I have captured before, a man who is the son of a betraying pirate, a blind man, a cripple and a child…who looks like two people on deck! No doubt a child of yourself and the liar of a woman, no?" Jack raised his lip for a split second in hate. Brianna emerged from below deck, her hair in front of her face with her blue bandana tied around her head. "And a girl no older than 15!" The moment she heard his voice, her blood boiled and her face twisted into a revenge seeking frown.

"Nothing you can say could hurt me." She pulled her hair back. Barbossa's jaw dropped.

"It's not possible!" He said.

"I wanted you to die before I did. Do you know how many near death experiences I have faced? It's a fine goal to be sure."

Jack looked perplexed. "Brianna….so you are Hector Barbossa's daughter?"

"She has the marks to prove it! Have you gone blind, Sparrow?" Andrew glanced at Barbossa with half closed eyes. "Just look at her wrist!" Brianna's head jerked up. She started to back away, but one of the crewmen restrained her. Jack rolled up her right sleeve. Sure enough, there was a "P" branded on her wrist, and a tattoo featuring an apple with thorns growing like weeds around it. She sobbed.

"I….I am not his daughter…maybe by blood but not by love. A daughter cannot choose their father. If I did have a choice, I wouldn't have picked you. You have done nothing to help me. You are nothing but a worthless piece of dirt that only gets joy from other's misery."

Barbossa sneered at her before turning around and called out to his crew,

"¡Conseguíroste los cobardes!" Brianna panicked. She didn't know what was about to happen.

"Miss Brianna!" Andrew called. "I know what he said! Prepare to battle Brianna. They are coming aboard."

"What did he say?" Brianna asked as she drew her cutlass.

"Get them you cowards!" Brianna stared at him.

"You sounded just like him!" She paused. "Give orders to the crew. I think that they will believe you are the captain!"

"Ok then, Miss Brianna. Um…" he pondered for a moment. "I hope this works." He turned his back. "Guerra psicologica! Estilo chino!" Half the pirates stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other and then shrugged. They smirked at the crew before putting their swords to their necks. They sliced the blade and cut their necks. Brianna gasped as 2 dozen corpses fell to the floor. She looked at Andrew and asked,

"What did you say?" Brianna asked

"Psychological Warfare, Chinese Style. Have you not read your history?" Brianna grinned.

"I guess I haven't." she said smirking. "Ok I'd rather they rampage on their own ship instead of this one. Send them back."

"¡Dejarlos venir a nosotros¡Conseguir detrás aquí y dejarlos luchar de tu domicilio seguro!" The pirates retreated backwards to their ship.

"Come on!" William called out as he pointed his sword toward the ship in attack. Everyone boarded the ship over the planks that connected them. Brianna ran onto the ship faster than everyone else. This surprised Brianna. She looked behind her to see James hobbling over to the planks with his sword drawn.

"You can't fight like this! You should probably stay here." She said it calmly.

"No. I will not give up just because I'm wounded." He paused. "Just because you think you can take charge here doesn't mean that you can take charge of me." And at that moment, he threw his crutch overboard. Brianna looked at him, shocked. James locked his right leg. "I may not fight as well as I would without a bullet wound, but I can fight my best with one."

Brianna didn't dare go against him. She only sighed and turned around toward the other ship. The sound of metal against metal sent a shiver up her spine. It was the sound of death. Someone was going to die and she surely didn't want it to be her. It was to be all or no one. Everything seemed to drain itself out of Brianna's mind. Her only goal was to destroy the people who followed the man who ruined her life.

She ran across the deck. Her blade collided with another pirate's. She moved her blade without making a sound. She twisted her arm in ways that most men couldn't dream of. Yet the man wouldn't let his guard down. Brianna wouldn't let him win either. She needed to finish him off. She put down her sword for a split second before unleashing a jump kick to the head. The Spanish pirate fell backwards, and she stabbed her sword through his stomach. She felt such guilt, but it had to be done.

* * *

William had different problems to cope with. The pirates were taking advantage of him. He was battling about 4 pirates at once. He tried his best to block every blade, yet that didn't work to well. Yet when he thought that nothing could get him out of the conflict he was in, Anamaria came in and took on two of the pirates herself. They were startled by the sight of a woman fighting them, but they showed her no mercy. She would show signs of strain with every move she made. Then a pirate took her to the end of her rope. The second man came up behind her and grabbed her braid, taking his sword and cutting it off. She was murderously enraged. She took a final blow to the man's head, hitting it with the sharp edge of the blade. A large cut formed on the side of his head and he fell down dead. Anamaria walked away from the fight, running her fingers through her usually short hair, while William kept fighting.

* * *

After the first few minutes of fighting, James realized what an idiot he was. He was in no condition to fight this hard. He calf burned in pain, yet he couldn't back down just yet. A pirate charged at him. He blocked the blow from the blade, but the impact knocked him onto the ground. He took his sword back and shot out words in Spanish that James couldn't understand. He closed his eyes, ready to die. 

"¿Te gusta dolor? (You like pain?)" Andrew called out as he came up behind the pirate. He spun around and kicked the man on the side of the head. "¡Aquí vas! (Here you go!)" James grabbed Andrew's outstretched hand. He looked into Andrew's eyes and he almost looked shocked. "James?"

"Yes." Then it hit him. Andrew had no idea who he was saving. It could have been anyone else on the ship, even one of the men who had been laughing at him on the docks, and he would have saved them.

* * *

The pirates were running Brianna up the stairs to the quarter deck. Two of the Spanish men walked her backwards as parried their blows. When her ankle hit the first step, she nearly fell over, yet she overcame her shock and stepped up. The pirates had the same pattern. They only had shots at her that she had to block downward. She could tell just by their technique that they weren't the best trained sword fighters. Then it hit her. These pirates weren't loyal to their real captain, but just about anyone who could speak the language. Unfortunately, Brianna couldn't do so, so until she could get a hold of Andrew to slip her short phrases and such, she would have to keep fighting to win them over. When they took her to the top of the stairs, she performed another jump kick to the face of one pirate, who fell onto the one behind him. She flipped herself over the stair's railing and stabbed them both through the stomach. Another wave of guilt came over her, but she had to fight. Then, right in front of her about 4 yards away, stood her father, his eyes fixed upon her with a smirk on his face. 

_If he wants a fight_, she thought, _he's going to die regretting it._


	17. A Final Battle

Brianna zoned out everything around her. The deck was empty in her mind except for herself and her father. His legs were spread apart for stability and he shot her a sly grin, showing rows of hole filled, yellow teeth. Her face remained emotionless, but her eyes showed the fire in her heard burning strong. She slowly slid her left foot forward. Barbossa ran at her like a charging bull. Her eyes widened at his speed. For an older man, he had the energy of a 20 year old. The only thing that she could think of doing was to step out of the way with her sword stuck out incase of the worst. She did so and Barbossa caught himself before running into the double doors to the Captain's Quarters. He came at her at full speed again, but this time she deflected the blow. The vibrations from her sword rang through her whole body, paralyzing her for a split second.

"I have over 50 years of experience with a blade, you wench so what makes you think that you can beat me?"

"You forget that my muscles and bones are still strong!" Brianna shouted back as she flipped herself over to stand on one hand.

"I admit that it's impressive, but you won't have time to do that while fighting me." Barbossa took his blade over his head and brought it down. He blocked it with her blade a few inches before it would have broken her skull, yet the impact threw her onto the deck. She let out a sigh as she scrambled backwards. Barbossa cornered her between the stairs and the railing. He let out a soft laugh and Brianna smiled. With that she brought up her knee and kicked Barbossa in the stomach. He was knocked back about 3 feet. Brianna stood up and shook her hair.

"But I do have time to put my muscles to work like that!" She looked at her feet. These boots are slowing me down, she thought. She quickly slipped them off. Barbossa was just picking himself off the deck. She threw the boots aside and picked up her sword. The crisp night air rolled over her feet like smoke. It was soothing. She ran at Barbossa, but he blocked every move that she made. She panted from exhaustion. She danced across the deck blocking his blows. He looked at her in disapproval.

"Never turn you back on your opponent. That's the rule that will save you. But not in this case." She continued to fight, but it didn't take her long for her to get exceeding worn out. He was better than her. He had much more experience. Yet she had something that he didn't. She had a little bit of skill in empty hand combat. With her sword still in had, she brought her knee up before swiping it to the side. He put his blade in front of her foot, slicing the ball. She sobbed before falling over. She fell over the railing of the deck that she was close to and into the freezing water.

Barbossa laughed evilly, catching the attention of all the _Black Pearl's _crew members. Andrew sliced the pirate whom he was fighting's shoulder before dropping his sword and heading toward the railing. When he hit it, he flipped himself over the deck, plunging into the cool sea himself. As he swam, he called out, "Brianna?!" She opened her eyes. Brianna could see Andrew as a faint black mass. She could feel the blood erupting from her wound, and the salt water stung her foot.

"Here!" she called back. Just then, she looked over her shoulder, as a fast moving object charged at her. Before she knew it, a shark zoomed by. "SHARK!" She pulled her foot away. She couldn't push it against the water to get to the surface without a searing pain shooting through her whole right leg. "Andrew! Go back!"

"I won't let you die!"

"I won't let you get killed!" Brianna suddenly blacked out.

"Brianna?!" Andrew called out. When she didn't answer she panicked. "BRIANNA!" And at that moment, even though he couldn't see it, her scar turned a midnight black before the water was illuminated with a blinding light. A current seemed to pushed Brianna into Andrew's arms. Startled, he started to swim upwards. His lungs burned as he struggled to swim himself and the teenager to the surface with his sick muscles.

When his head emerged, he took a huge breathe, but he couldn't make it too loud. He wanted to sneak onto the deck. He quietly swam around the ship, feeling the outer frame for a gun port. The sound of clashing metal was heard aboard. When he found an opening, he climbed aboard with great difficulty. He dragged Brianna onto the floor and he applied a few sets of pressure with the heels of his hands onto her chest. She coughed up some water before gasping for breath. She looked at him in awe. She rubbed her scar and mumbled to herself, _so it is true..._

"Miss Brianna? We need you more than ever now. The enemy is learning 'how we work' in a sense. James is struggling with his fighting due to his leg and I don't think that William is faring well either. You are the only one who has the skills that we need! You know your father better than we do!" Brianna sat up.

"Can I see your ascot?" she asked. Andrew pulled the cloth off his neck and handed it to her. She tired it around her foot that stung from the dirty and grim on the deck's floor. She steadied herself as she got up. "I have an idea. But I need a coward's weapon to make it work."

"Do I shoot someone?" Andrew asked enthusiastically.

"No, but you need to shoot a gun off."

Brianna tiptoed onto the deck up the ladder. She peaked out from the top of the steps. The Pearl's crew was still fighting proudly. She saw about 5 new corpses lying on the deck. "Ok!" she shouted in a whisper. Andrew climbed up and opposite step ladder. Brianna looked at him as he crossed the deck, looking insanely upset. Everyone from the Peal looked at him in curiosity. They held their current pose. He waited until it was completely silent before announcing,

"The blood from Brianna's wound attracted 2 sharks. Before I was able to reach her, she was attacked. She never had a chance…" James looked at Andrew in complete sorrow. William looked about the same way. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other in shock and disbelief. Brianna saw Anamaria look directly at her and her eyes widened. Brianna put her finger to her lips and Anamaria nodded and turned away. But she looked back and Brianna mouthed "Distract Barbossa…" Anamaria ran over to Barbossa and they crossed blades.

"Yet another woman?! Must I fight them all night?" Barbossa took her challenge and they along with everyone else started fighting again.

Brianna climbed out of the lower deck and she crawled along the floor. She hid behind the main mast. Anamaria brought Barbossa closer to the mast. Still hiding herself, Brianna rapped her knuckles on the mast loud enough for Andrew to hear it. At that moment, he shot his pistol directly into the air. Everyone on the ship jumped in surprise. Brianna took her cutlass out of the hilt. She picked it up on her way to the mast. She jumped out from behind the mast and she charged at Barbossa, yet he turned around. He took her wrist and threw her across the deck. With that he cocked his pistol and pointed it at Andrew.

"Your ship seems to produce liars, Sparrow! Yet this one has been surely the worst!" Brianna saws James start running from the side of Barbossa. Barbossa saw him coming and he hit him over the head with the gun. James fell to the floor. Brianna got up and ran quietly. Barbossa squinted his eyes. Brianna ran at him, and this time he didn't turn around. She stabbed him through the back. The pistol dropped from his dead hands. Everyone on the boat stopped, including the Spanish pirates. She pulled the cutlass out and Barbossa fell to the floor dead. The only sound was the sound of the waves and wind. Brianna pointed her sword down at the body.

"The ship is ours gentlemen!" Everyone started to cheer. Brianna bent down and slipped her father's hat off his head. She put it on and walked over to James, who was still knocked out on the deck. She shook him and looked into his eyes. When he pulled her into focus, a smile came across his face. He stood up in an instant, picked her up, which startled her, and spun her around as the crewmembers of the Pearl cheered for the woman who killed the man whom had taken many lives away. And not one of her men had fallen that night.

As she walked away, she said to Barbossa's corpse "Never turn your back on an opponent…"


	18. Last Chance

As Brianna watched the Spanish ship fade into the distance, she felt a sense of pride. Her father was dead, yet James was still alive. She knew that she would never be free of her scar of tattoo that called her the daughter of the infamous Hector Barbossa, but now she wasn't afraid to show them. She wore her blood father's hat, a sign of a victory where blood had been spilled. The word would spread, probably by a sailor on the Pearl, and it would be twisted 100 times over into something virtually unbelievable

William walked over to Brianna and turned around so he leaned against the railing. He was unusually stiff, but Brianna noticed that his back had been bandaged through the tears in his shirt. His left wrist had also been wrapped up in cloth.

"How did you know?" William asked.

"How did I know what?" Brianna asked, looking at him.

"How did you know how to win?"

"If there is one thing I know about my former father, it's that when he is about to shoot someone, he drains everything else out of his mind. He would have shot Mr. Gillette having known that he was a liar. That would be the perfect time to strike." Brianna sighed. She let her heels slide as she sat down with her back to the railing. William followed. She looked at his wounds. "How are you fairing?"

"Oh, fine. I can still walk comfortably and I didn't slice the knuckles on my sword hand. It's a little hard to bend though," he said rolling his shoulders. Brianna couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If she had her back wrapped up like him, she could have a man an inch from death swordfight her and she would have lost. "But your father and Mr. Gillette aren't doing to well. Mr. Norrington's leg is acting up and Mr. Gillette is just overall ill. You'd better look at them.

Brianna ran with a heavy limp down to the lower deck, where she saw James in the hammock next to Andrew, rubbing his calf. Andrew laid in his hammock moaning. She slowly talked over to Andrew and felt his forehead. He was burning hot. She took a rag and dipped it in water and laid it on his forehead. The moaning quieted and was reduced to loud breathing.

"I wish I knew what to do," she started "but I can't remember what my mum used to do." Andrew opened his eyes.

"My grandmum used to make up rhymes to help us remember things," he said in a hoarse tone.

"So did mine. I remember that it was 4 sentences and that every sentence ended in the same sound. Um…Swollen should the face become. You should not be glum. The oranges made it numb. So just…" Brianna sighed. Then she remembered the dream she had. Her mother had the pirate drink out of a brown bottle. She also told the sick man that he would probably enjoy it. A smile came across her face and she ran down to the storage deck. She saw the door to the rum cellar opened. She saw a shadow move

"Jack will never let me take rum after what I did," she told herself. "I have to sneak some." She walked back upstairs. William was lying in his hammock with his eyes closed. Everyone else, including James and Andrew, were fast asleep. "William!" Brianna shouted in a whisper. He woke up startled and he almost fell onto the floor. "I need you to distract Jack."

"Why?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Not time to explain why, just how." She whispered the plan to distract Jack.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" William said. Brianna gave him a sly look before leaning over and kissing his scrapped cheek. He softened. "Erm…okay then…" He got up and started walking to the lower deck. Brianna followed quietly while saying to herself, "What vexes all men!" A smile came across her face as she hid herself behind a stack of crates. She heard the two men talking.

"You want to try rum?" Jack asked.

"Yes! I heard that's the only way to be a real pirate!"

"What you heard was true! Any real pirate is never caught sober, which is what sets you dollie-belle's dad apart from the rest of us, him and his blind, fire haired friend." Jack chuckled at himself. Brianna felt like ripping his dreadlocks out. "But anyways, just take your pick!" Jack gestured to the rum rack. William scanned it, looking for the biggest bottle he could find. He saw it. As he reached for it, he realized that it was almost too big for the rack itself. He twisted and turned it neck to lift the bottle and get it free.

"This one looks good," William said.

"I don't expect you to drink all of it now."

"I'm sure I won't," William said as he started walking toward the door. "Are you coming?"

"Why not?" Jack followed behind William. Just as Jack was about to lock the door, William bent down and handed the bottle to Brianna. Jack took a double take. "Not good! None of my rum will ever go to that girl! She a rum wasting wench and the daughter of a mutinies committing pirate!"

"So you are judging me by you fathers? My not father is a mutineer and my father is not a real pirate?"

"Basically, luv."

"Don't call me that!" Brianna shouted. She yanked the bottle out of William's grasp and she bolted up the stairs as fast as she could with her limp. She took the cork in her teeth and yanked it out with a hallow 'pop!' She ran to Andrew's hammock. As she stopped, her feet slipped and she slid under the cloth bed. She poked her head up between James and Andrew.

"Mr. Gillette! Drink this!" His head jerked up. He gripped the neck of the bottle and took a sip. "All of it." As he drank it, she sighed.

"What's wrong, Miss Brianna?" he asked.

"I just…this was a huge risk. The rum treatment after the fruit mix gives the victim a 50 chance of death. It's death or only some recovery."

"Well if I do die tonight, take comfort in knowing that it was in attempt to save me. Now leave me be. You need your rest." Brianna nodded. She bent over and put her hand onto his burning forehead.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered. She walked around him and across the floor to her hammock parallel to his. She climbed into bed. She felt her eyelids get heavy and she closed them. She heard the glass bottle drop and roll around on the floor and she heard just barely,

"Thank you for saving me…" She smiled before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of Jack chasing William up the stairs

Brianna awoke the next day feeling warm. She found herself lying in bed with a coat on top of her like a blanket. Upon further investigation, she saw that it was a Navy uniform frock coat. She rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed. She saw that she was the only one up and that it was still dark outside. She threw on the jacket without even looking to see who it belonged to, and she walked to the upper deck.

If she didn't have the jacket on, she would have headed back downstairs. The dusky air was cool and crisp, yet the jacket kept her warm. Everything was as it should be. She heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. It was coatless Andrew.

"Why are you awake?" she asked.

"I can't sleep. I want to talk to someone."

"Then you have come to the right place." Brianna sat down on the deck.

"Did you ever have something about you that you never wanted to lose?" he asked as he felt around for a place to sit.

"I _have_ something that I don't want to lose." Brianna paused. Andrew lay on the deck, finding no where to sit. "I can dance." Andrew sat up in surprise.

"You can dance?" Brianna nodded. "I can't see you dance, but I can _feel_ you dance."

"Would you like to dance Mr. Gillette?"

"I would Miss Brianna." He picked himself off the ground. He walked over to her. She took the jacket off and before Brianna gave it to him, he said, "I'll fare better without it."

They bowed their headed to each other. Using their right feet, they stepped together, taking each other's shoulder and waist. They switched sides and then they let go of each other. They used their left foot to step back. They stepped forward again, taking each other's hands.

"I love this dance," Brianna said as they switched sides again.

"Indeed, most invigorating." Brianna looked at Andrew as he walked around in a circle as if someone was there. They walked around each other and stepped back and forth many times in the dance. Brianna was enjoying every minute of it. She had never had the pleasure of dancing with an adult, let alone one that could dance as gracefully as Andrew. When the danced ended, they bowed their heads again.

"Thank you Miss Brianna," Andrew said as the sun began to rise over the horizon. "You have just saved my life.


	19. The Wedding Crashers

The church's courtyard was adorned with bouquets of lilies and roses in white. A dozen wooden church pews had been moved outside. There were six on each side, with space on each end were 20 men in Navy uniforms would stand, including Will who had borrowed the uniform of a lieutenant. The afternoon sun beamed down on the set-up.

James buttoned up his waist coat and then he slipped his elaborately brocaded frock coat over it. He looked in the full length mirror. His face, though he had aged, was free of any signs of so. He tied up his light grayish brown hair in a dark navy ribbon before tucking it up into his wig. James smiled at himself, but when Maria walked into his bedroom, it faded from his face.

"Sir, you have a visitor waiting in the parlor."

"Thank you, Maria."

He walked down the hall. He heard the sound of singing coming from Brianna's room. He wanted to see her, but he would have to wait until the wedding. Why someone who wouldn't give their name would come to his house today was beyond his judgment. Yet when he entered the parlor, his heart leaped and fell, because he knew exactly who the guest was. The moment he saw the visitor, he unwrapped his ascot and rubbed his collarbone scars. Sitting in an armchair by the window sat a man in his mid 60s. He was dressed in a uniform just like his own. A short sword hung at his waist. The man stood up. James took a moment before taking everything in before running to the man and embracing him.

"You imbecile," the man said chucking.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy. Please forgive me."

* * *

Soon the courtyard began to fill with guest. Women wore elegant dresses with bonnet and heels and men wore dashing suits and suckle shoes. Everything was running smoothly. The pews were being filled quickly. Elizabeth peaked from behind a pillar of the breezeway. She was looking for Jack, but he was no where in sight.

"Of all people!" she shouted throwing her arms in the air. "He is the one to miss his son's wedding!"

"I wouldn't miss today for the world, Lizzie!" Elizabeth turned around. She nearly fainted. She expected to see the rugged, dirty, scruffy Jack but instead she saw a man who was cleanly shaven, pale skinned and clean clothed. He wore a captain's uniform with a tricorn hair and no wig. "I wouldn't wear a wig. I'm not a total Naval captain, but it does feel strange wearing the uniform again."

"Norrington?" Elizabeth asked trying not to laugh.

"Bloody Norrington…"

* * *

Everyone sat down. The Royal Navy was lined up in the breezeway, split into two lines. James and Jeremy were at the front of each queue. When everyone was seated, they walked down the center aisle with no emotion on their faces, but James was feeling an ocean of emotions like happiness, anger and excitement.

The courtyard fell silent. James and his brother stepped onto the alter in front of the pastor. "Forward…MARCH!" they ordered in unison. The officers entered the courtyard. They filled the outer perimeter with their swords on their right shoulders. Will and Andrew were toward the back and Jack was in the middle due to rank. "Right about….FACE!" They all turned inward. "Sheath….ARMS!" Fifty swords were slipped into their bandoliers. James and Jeremy turned toward each other, bowed their heads and then walked down the middle aisle. James saw Brianna walk down the breezeway in a pearl white gown and heels. Her hair was pinned into a veil with ringlets hanging in front of her ears. Her bouquet was erupting with white lilies and pink ribbons. James gave her a slight smile.

"You look beautiful, Brianna," he said as she walked up beside him.

"Thank you, father." She took his arm and hers. She was able to look him in the eyes with her 2 inch heels. William was waiting at the alter in an off white waistcoat and cream breeches under an embroidered Navy frock coat. His hair was tied back and he wore a black tricorn hat with golden brocade around the rim.

The orchestra started to play a slow song and James and Brianna walked down the aisle behind the flower girl. Everyone in the pews turned around to see the bride. She just looked straight ahead at William. When she got to the alter, James let her go and he stepped back.

"Who gives away this woman to be joined in holy matrimony?" the pastor asked.

"I do," James replied. Brianna bowed her head and closed her eyes. James walked over to Brianna and kissed her cheek. Then he walked back down the aisle to stand in-between Andrew and Jeremy.

"Friends and family, we are gathered together here today to join this man and woman in matrimony." The sermon went on. Elizabeth tried not to cry. Her son was getting married. She had waited 7 years for William to be joined with Brianna. They were a perfect match since they literally ran into each other.

"William Turner, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Brianna Norrington, likewise take this man as your wedded husband."

"I do…" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"You may now kiss the bride." The orchestra broke into a beautiful song as William and Brianna kissed. All of the officer grabbed their swords, unsheathed them and raised them to the sky. Jack held his parallel to the ground, but one stern look from James fixed that. Brianna and William smiled at each other as everyone clapped. They grabbed each other's hand and they ran down the aisle. James, Jeremy and Andrew moved out of the way. James looked away from Jeremy and toward Andrew so no one could see him cry.

* * *

At the reception, there were a lot of people talking just to talk. Some of the late teenage girls got slightly drunk and tipsy off one glass of wine and they giggled at everything. Elizabeth chatted with her few female friends like Anamaria and the officers talked with each other on subjects only they could understand. William and Brianna were almost never together, but the reason probably was that everyone else was pulling them into conversations.

"Brianna!" James exclaimed. "There is someone I want you to meet." He walked over to a table where Jeremy was sitting. "This is my brother Jeremy." Jeremy rose and bowed his to Brianna, who did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jeremy said.

"Same to you."

"To tell you the truth, I never thought that my little brother would get married and have a child."

"That's because I never did either of those things," James said rippling his fingers showing that he wore no ring.

"But…but she looks just like you!"

"It's a mistake commonly made, Admiral," Brianna replied.

"Clearly so, if my brother shows such apathy and arrogance in his reply, or is that just toward me?"

"Even if I am your brother Jeremy, I do have a name."

"You have never complained before."

"That is because I haven't seen you in over 3 decades and you only called be a thieving imbecile when I did see you!"

"That's exactly what you were!"

"I was an idiotic wench, Jeremy! What did you expect me to be being at least15 years younger than the rest of my brothers?"

"So you admit being idiotic!"

"Making me wiser none the less!"

"STOP IT!" Brianna shouted. The ballroom fell quiet. Everyone turned to see Brianna, whose face was reddening and her fists clenched. "Just…stop it! This is supposed to be a day of overwhelming joy and I don't want two _children_ to ruin it!" She stormed off into the next room crying. William ran after her, followed by Anamaria and Elizabeth. James and Jeremy looked at each other in shock at Brianna's outburst.

She ran down many hallways with her tears blurring her eyes. She slipped off her heels so the only sound heard was her gown against the marble floors. She heard conversation start up again. She slowed herself down, but she wanted to get away. She didn't want to drain her energy carrying around a dress. She walked to a balcony with French doors that were mostly glass and she opened the doors. Brianna pulled the ribbons out of her hair letting them ripple down her back. She opened both doors and walked out.

It was a large, porch-like balcony with several iron benched that seated two people. It had a view of the shore with the waves washing on the sand like blue-green silk. Brianna rubbed her tears away and she walked to the railing.

"Brianna?" came a voice. She turned around, startled. Andrew was sitting on a bench parallel to her.

"Why aren't you enjoying the festivities?" Brianna asked.

"I think that's a better question for you to answer considering that it's your wedding."

"And my father and uncle are ruining it!" She threw her arms in the air. Andrew patted his hand on the seat creating a metallic vibration. She walked over and sat with him. "So why are you out here?"

"Nothing to do in there. No one cares for the low ranked, blind man. I can't tell stories in a way people usually do."

"That's what makes you interesting! You see the world through senses people don't even know they're using. You see things through sound, texture, taste and scent when everyone else just uses sight." Brianna was nearly shouting at this point. "It's time that you grow past your handicap. No wait…it's not a handicap. It's a blessing! You are different and people should appreciate that!" Andrew's eyes widened.

"You are an amazing speaker."

"Thank you." Brianna looked over at Andrew who was smiling ear to ear.

"I smell food! Dinner should be starting soon." Andrew got up and he walked to the doorway. Brianna smiled and she followed because she couldn't smell but a faint fragrance.

* * *

When everyone was seated, silver food places were brought out. At each of the seats, there was a wine glass, a course plate, a salad bowl, 2 forks, a knife and spoon with a folded napkin. Brianna sat at one end of the table and William on the other. James sat on Brianna's left and Andrew was on her right. Elizabeth and Will sat on both sides of William and Jack was next to Will. When everyone was seated, Brianna rose and she tapped her spoon on the crystal glass, catching everyone's attention.

"Before we begin to partake in this fantastic feast, I would like to thank two people. Many of you know William and I as the medical interns under Dr. Retters, but I would like to thank two people who helped me get my start. First, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette who had temperature that I had never seen before and was near death when I met him. He showed me that I needed to take risks and I needed to do things that I didn't think that I could do, plus he knows how to dance!"

Andrew blushed.

"And secondly, a patient who was my first open wound patient: Admiral James Norrington. He was shot by Mr. Gillette the day I met him." Jeremy cast a glance at James and he gave him a look back like 'told you so!' "It was a life and death situation with him being stubborn but he got through it." James looked at Jeremy who shot him the same look he had given him. "Anyways then…let's eat!"

* * *

That night on the way back home in the carriage, Brianna slept on William's shoulder. James looked at her and he smiled. "She looks just like an angel does she?"

"She does," William said.

When they got home, he carried Brianna to her room. She woke up as they went up the stairs. "William." That was all she said.

She changed into her nightgown and she crawled into bed with William right beside her. "William…"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had that feeling where you think something can't get any worse?"

William wondered why she would ask such a question today. "Yes…why?"

"Because I feel like this can't get any better."

"I don't know about that," William smiled and Brianna did the same. She rolled over onto him and they cuddled.

That night, both their lives changed and they didn't even know it yet.


	20. James's Bad Habit

Brianna looked out the window of her guestroom of Dr. Redders's house. She hugged her stomach hoping to sooth it from the pain. She knew what was going on. She was going to have a child and she, and William, and Dr. Redders all knew it. She wouldn't get this way from her normal routine. She was healthy and active so she would be skinnier. But she wouldn't want to be anywhere else at this point. She was an intern under Dr. Redders and the best place to be at this point in time was to be at his house.

"Brianna." She turned around and saw William standing in the doorway. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm doing fine, William. I just feel like I'm going to die." Brianna walked over to the bed, lay down and sighed. "I feel like I'm being punched in the stomach constantly and that my stomach is going to burst…" She put her hands over her eyes and started to cry from pain. William sat next to her. He took his thumb and ran it across her face just above her eyebrows, between her eyes and down her nose. He did it repeatedly. She calmed down and soon her cries turned into sobs, and her sobs into sniffles. But soon after she calmed down completely, she took his hand off her face. "I'm worried that something that always calms me down won't work today…" William looked at Brianna. Her eyes widened. "Get Dr. Redders…now…"

* * *

James sat at his desk reading over the list of ships that had entered port that day. His glasses were midway down his nose and his ribbon that pulled back his hair was slipping off. He was tired and he didn't know why he was still up. It was nearly midnight and he had more work to do, enough to drive even the skilled multitasker Lord Beckett out of his mind even after a few shots of whiskey. He dropped his quill, letting an ink blot drip onto the book's pages. He didn't care at this point. He grabbed the rim of his glasses and took them off, putting them in the top left drawer. James grabbed the ring of the candlestick holder and got out of his seat.

Closing the door of his study quietly behind him trying not to wake any of the maids in the household, he walked toward his bedroom when he heard a knock at the door. "Who in the right mind would be here at this hour?" He walked down the stairs making no sounds since his shoes were in his study. From his instability of fatigue and the newly waxed woodened stairs, he nearly lost his footing numerous times from his cotton stockings on slippery wood. He looked though the side window. It was William looking particularly nervous. He opened the door.

"What are you doing out this late, boy?" Even though he was now his son in law, James still treated William in a way that he really shouldn't, but William only bowed his head quickly.

"Brianna…is in…labor…" William said between gasps of breath. From his rosy cheeks, panting, and dirty stockings, James could tell that he had run to his house from Dr. Redders's office. James froze. His nose tickled, and then he sneezed, blowing out the candle. "Um…are you sick, sir?"

"I sneeze when I'm incredibly shocked or nervous."

"Well can you get over the shock long enough to tell my parents?" William said somewhat sarcastically.

"Tell them and then go to Dr. Redders's office?" James asked. William nodded. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because Dr. Redders wants me to help deliver the baby!" That's all William said before running off again. James blinked a few times, before watching William circle around the corner and sneezing a few more times.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth were asleep in bed when James knocked on the door. Will rolled out of the feather bed and walked downstairs. Elizabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes. The last thing that they needed was a last minute order. She took the quilt and wrapped it around herself. She heard soft talking followed by "WHAT?!" She hopped out of bed with the quilt wrapped around her. Elizabeth ran down the stairs to see James and Will, who at this point was close to fainting. James looked at her.

"Elizabeth, Brianna needs another woman at her side. She's about to have a baby," James explained. Elizabeth blinked quickly three times. She opened her mouth and smiled but no sound came out.

"…ok!" she said in a high pitched voice without moving her lips. With that, she dropped the quilt and ran out the door, leaving the two men in the desk in awe, and James sneezed again.

* * *

William burst through the doors and ran up the stairs to Brianna's room. She was lying on the bed with her face beat red. Sweat bathed her face, or it might have been tears. Dr. Redders was at the foot of the bed.

"Thank goodness you're here, William. I need your help." William knelt down next to Dr. Redders.

"I really don't feel comfortable looking at my wife…like this…," William told Dr. Redders.

"Get used to it William. If you want to take over the position of the port's doctor, you need to do some things you really don't want to do." William sighed. "Now…"

* * *

James paced back and forth in the foyer of Dr. Redders's house sneezing every once and a while. Elizabeth and Will's eyes followed him back and forth with blank expressions on your face.

"James, if you are sick, I don't think that you should be in an environment where there is a newborn child," Elizabeth said as James sneezed for about the 10th time.

"I'm not sick! It is just a bad habit." James sat down on a cushioned wooden chair, playing with his fingers.

"Why are you so nervous?" Will asked.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Dr. Redders and William know what they are doing," Elizabeth said. "Dr. Redders delivered William and I think that if anyone else did it, something would have gone wrong." James sighed.

"I just hope so."

* * *

William wiped the sweat off his forehead. He couldn't stand hearing Brianna scream in pain. One slip and that pain would take over her body, probably causing her to try to end it by just shutting down.

"William calm down! It's ok. Everything is going well." Dr. Redders said. "Come on Brianna, you are doing fine." She screamed. William's eyes widened.

"That's the baby?"

"Yes! Come on Brianna!"

Dr. Redders grabbed the baby's bloody head and he smiled, but the smile soon turned into a wide eyed surprised face. "Oh my god…" and William fainted.

* * *

Dr. Redders came downstairs wiping his hands in a white rag that was turning red with blood little by little. For James, who had never had a child, it seemed like something had gone horribly wrong, and his face went pale. "Don't worry, Commodore! Everything went fine!" Elizabeth shot James a 'told you so' look and the color returned to his face. "She is fine to see." Without skipping a beat, but skipping a few stairs, he ran up to her room. William was next to her running his thumb over her eyebrow. William looked up at James and smiled.

"I did it. I know you didn't think I could. Your sneezes are pretty loud when you are the only one around." James cleared his throat.

"Thanks for taking such good care of her." Elizabeth and Will walked into the room.

"Are you very shaky, Brianna?" Elizabeth asked. Brianna nodded but she didn't say a word.

"Excuse me, ma'am." It was one of the nurses. When she walked in, everyone felt silent, and for James, that was quite literal because he fainted.

"Everyb-body, m-m-meet El-l-la and P-Payton, my two twin g-girls."

* * *

**This is the final chapter of Really BAD Eggs! Thanks to all who have been keeping up and reviewing, you guys are great. The final instalment of the Generations Trilogy is called Two Halves, and it will be released soon! Follow Ella and Payton in the family's final adventure!**


End file.
